sincerely,
by alice hattercandy
Summary: "You're too much in love with him to fall in love with anybody else."
1. a whole new world

**title.** sincerely, **  
summary.** "You're too much in love with him to fall in love with anybody else."  
**note.** uh jeez. i stole this from _this love _and transformed it into a full fic :D anyways, this is going to be short, a four-logy, maybe, five-logy? :D**  
warning.** this is written in a form of series of correspondences between characters**  
disclaimer. **Bleach and whatever it is that you might recognize belong to the World, to the Internet, to the People.

* * *

Dear Ms. Orihime Inoue,

Thank you for your application. We are delighted to inform you that you are successful in your application. Enclosed in this letter are the necessary documents and plane ticket for you. We wish you a safe journey.

…

**FROM: ** Tatsuki **  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **NEW YORK?!

YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

What do you mean you're going to New York? What do you mean you got accepted in a college in _New York?_

I checked my geography and the map of the world and New York… that's on the other side of the planet! Do you know how far it is? Do you know how _far _you are going to be from us?

From _him?_

I think I'm going to have a heart attack and I don't care but I'm going to blame you if I die.

…

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Tatsuki**  
SUBJECT: **Inoue

As Inoue's best friend, I'm sure you are aware of Inoue's situation. She's going to New York and I don't understand why she has to go _that _far just to study… what is it again, nuclear science or was it engineering? Tokyo has colleges. She doesn't have to go that far.

…

Congratulations on your college scholarship, Inoue.

The university is world famous and they have world-class education. You are blessed.

Ochi-sensei

…

**Uryuu: **I think it is for the best. She needs a change.

**Sado: **…what about Ichigo?

…

INOUE ORIHIME

E237283 Tokyo-New York

ETD: 10:45

REMINDERS:

_You must be at the Boarding Gate 30 MINUTES before flight departure._

_Guests should present a valid photo ID to airport security and upon check-in._

…

**Ichigo: **Someone has to look after her. What if she gets into trouble? Hell, she needs someone who'd protect her. She's going to live in that place on her own.

**Uryuu: **Maybe that someone is not you, Kurosaki.

**Ichigo: **I'm not saying it has to be me, bastard.

**Uryuu: **But you want it to be _you._

**Ichigo has logged off.**

…

Dear Tatsuki-chan,

I'm sorry I can't reply using e-mail! I think I did something wrong… the computer blinked and went black all of a sudden so I had to use a conventional way to reply! I hope you like the paper I chose! The little blue aliens in the margins are so cute, aren't they?

I'm afraid I'm not kidding you. I applied for a scholarship and got accepted. Isn't it amazing? It's not going to be easy because I have to learn their language and culture but I don't want to waste this opportunity. Ochi-sensei said opportunities like this are rare so I have to grab it. It was difficult for me to come up with this decision. I don't want to leave Karakura. I don't want to leave you and our friends. But I have to do this.

This isn't the end, right, Tatsuki-chan? It isn't that far! We will bridge the gap between Karakura and New York with lots of letters and postcards! We will see each other again for sure! I will visit you and you will visit me! I am going to miss you so much. It will never be the same without you. I know you worry about me but I'm a big girl now. I have to take care of myself and be strong for myself.

Always remember that you will always be my best friend!

Love,

Orihime

…

Note to self:

Don't forget to pack your essential belongings.

Don't be late.

Don't forget your ID.

Don't forget your plane ticket.

Don't forget your documents.

Don't forget your Japanese to English dictionary.

Don't… Don't…

Don't cry.

Don't cry or Tatsuki-chan will worry.

Don't cry. _Don't cry…_

…

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Chad**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

Do I have some sort of fucking disease?

Every time I tried talking to Inoue, it's either she has to go to the restroom or bring someone to the clinic. I asked her today if I can walk her home but she refused my offer and said she had to go somewhere and ran off without giving me a fucking chance to say something.

…

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: RE: **Inoue

At least, she's going to be so far away from _you._

…

**You have an instant message from: ICHIGO**

**Ichigo: **What is that supposed to mean?

…

Orihime,

I'm happy for you, really. It's just that the idea of you and I not living in the same country is completely foreign to me. I'm glad that everything is falling into place for you and that you know what you want to do with your life. I hope that whatever it is that sent you packing isn't going to chase you away any further.

Love,

Tatsuki.


	2. our distance, a fence

Hey, Inoue

I'm writing this letter since it looks like you're too busy helping sick people, packing, and whatever it is that you do for me to disturb you. It seems that every time I tried to talk to you, either you're going to the bathroom or running off somewhere before I could even say "hey". You're busy, I'm not but I don't want to force you into talking to me so here I am writing a crappy letter. I'm not even sure if you're going to read this but I tried.

I just wanted to know if everything between us is OK. I have this odd feeling that you're avoiding me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but if I have done something that made you avoid me like I am diseased, I'm sorry.

I never had the chance to say this but congratulations on your New York scholarship. I'm happy for you, but I don't understand why you have to go that far. We have colleges in Japan, haven't we? There are lots of universities which offer scholarships and with your grades, it'll be possible.

Ichigo

…

Orihime,

Stop avoiding Ichigo. Avoiding him will not help you get over him or whatever it is that you are trying to do. Likewise, moving out of this country won't help you forget the fact that you are in love with an idiot and that you want to stay _here._ Now, stop avoiding him. It's making him insane.

Tatsuki

P.S.

Are you done packing? Need help?

…

Dear Kurosaki-kun,

I'm so sorry. I've been very busy for the past few days but I know I should not make excuses. We're friends and _real _friends provide time for their friends. I'm such a bad friend, aren't I?

You've done nothing wrong, Kurosaki-kun. I'm just really busy, that's all. You're one of the kindest people I knew, so put your mind at rest. You're a perfect gentleman.

Thank you! I was really happy when I got the letter. I even thought that it was a joke! This is such a rare opportunity, isn't it? I am really excited but at the same time, I'm also very nervous and sad. I don't want to leave Karakura, Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san and everyone.

You're right. There are many amazing universities here in Tokyo but even with scholarship, I don't think I'll make it. The scholarship I received from the university in New York is the most agreeable proposal that I've gotten.

Love,

Orihime

…

Damn it, Chad.

I don't know what to think anymore. Tatsuki said I'm overreacting. Am _I_ overreacting? Am I being too paranoid over her safety? She left us before without saying goodbye to sacrifice her freedom and life. I know this time, the circumstance is different. She's leaving to have a better life but it's fucking strange to not to have her around, that that she would not be _there _when I turn to look at her. A vacant space staring back at me is something I don't like. But whatever, who am I to stop her? I'm just a friend and I should start acting like one instead of being a jerk who sulks in the corner just because someone decided to live her life without me in it.

Ichigo

…

Kurosaki,

If you can't live without her, then stop her. Stop wearing your pathetic face. It's annoying.

Ishida

…

To Tatsuki-chan,

I'm not avoiding Kurosaki-kun. I'm just very busy with packing. It's true I'm a little confused, torn, and… One thing is for sure, though, I'm leaving. And it's _not _because of him. I've never expected anything from Kurosaki-kun.

Yes, there were plenty of times I daydreamed about _us_. I wondered how it would feel like to hold his hand. I've imagined _us _growing old and gray and knobby and smelly together. But I know those are fantasies and are going to stay as fantasies. I've accepted a long time ago that Kurosaki-kun and I are going to be friends, very, very good friends and I'm okay with that. Please believe me.

…

Inoue,

I just noticed that you didn't mention me in the list of the people you don't want to leave behind. Are you going to… I don't know, forget me or something? Because I would never forget you.

I know it's not my business but aren't you going to be lonely? Who's going to help you? Who's going to look after you? Who will protect you? You don't exactly pay attention to your surroundings, you know. And perverts are everywhere. You have to have someone who will look after you. There are things you need to consider, Inoue.

Ichigo

…

Orihime,

Alright, kiddo, I believe you. I didn't mean to upset you, okay? I'm just worried and little upset but enough about me. I'm sorry I made you cry. And don't tell me you didn't because I can't read some words in your letter because your tears had soaked some parts of the paper.

Are we still on for tonight's last sleepover? You done with packing?

Tatsuki

…

Dear Kurosaki-kun,

I'm sorry! I was in a hurry when I wrote that letter, please forgive me. You're very important to me and just thinking of not seeing your funny face makes me feel as though there are thousands of cyborg hands squeezing my heart and lungs.

I won't forget you, Kurosaki-kun. Ever.

I know it's going to be tough and lonely at first but I'm going to be alright, I have to. I will write tons of letters, send cards, postcards, chat and use a webcam and that thing… um, Sky? Skip? You know, it's something where people can see each other by looking at the… screen? I am not entirely sure about that thing but Tatsuki-chan has been teaching me but I still find it very confusing.

It's about time I start looking after myself. I have to stop relying on you, on everyone. I have to learn how to be independent. Of course I've been living all by myself for years but… I've been relying far too much on Tatsuki-chan's presence, yours, Sado-kun's, Ishida-kun's, Kuchiki-san's. It's amazing, ne, how someone's simple presence, the thought of knowing someone's there, can make you feel safe and loved.

Oh, perverts? Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun, I know Karate and I can run very fast, too! ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

Just because everything is changing, it doesn't mean our feelings will change and bonds will be forgotten. All I can do now is to remember the bonds as I head off to a new world.

Thank you for everything!

Lots of love,

Orihime

…

Hey,

Alright, I get your point. But I still don't like it. This is your home, Inoue.

There's no need to say good bye, isn't there? Because you're coming back, right?

Ichigo

…

**BON VOYAGE ORIHIME!**

We will miss you so much!  
Things will never be the same again without you!  
We're so proud of you and write to us often  
Take care and ring us soon!

Love,

Tatsuki, Ichigo, Sado, Rukia, Uryuu, Renji, Rangiku, Toshirou, Kiego, Mizuiro, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Shinji (+ rest of the Vizards)

…

Inoue,

So, you went ahead and did it. You left. I don't know but I got the strangest feeling when you turned your back on me and walked away. It was odd, watching your back as you leave. I can only watch the distance stretched between us. I don't know what's wrong with me but it felt so wrong to let you walk away. But it's your dream and I think the farther you are away from me, the safer you would be.

Enjoy your life there where you're not in danger of being kidnapped and hollow attacks. You deserve that life. I… If you're not busy, write to me. A few updates about you would be nice. I'd like to know how you get on with your new life.

Best wishes,

Ichigo


	3. the space between

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU DORK  
YOU ARE 19! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LAUGH HOUR SPECIAL EDITION DVD SET I SENT. ENJOY

LOVE FROM TATSUKI

Inoue, Happy birthday  
Good luck over there  
Take care,  
Ichigo

_Happy Birthday, Inoue-san_  
_Good luck on your studies_  
_Best wishes,_  
_Uryuu_

**Happy birthday, Inoue**  
**from,**  
**Sado**

Mouuuuuu, when are you going to come back? I miss youuuuuu~ come back already!  
I'm forcing Taichou to open a senkaimon to visit Karakura but meh, he's a killjoy as usual! Ichigo was nice enough to send this over to you!  
Boobs and kisses,  
Rangiku (and Taicho, grudgingly)

_**Happy birthday Inoue!**_  
_**I hope you're not getting lost there. When are you going to come back?**_  
_**From**_  
_**Rukia (+ Chappy)**_

…

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

Yo. Did Inoue change address? I'm not getting any replies. It's been a year  
From: Ichigo  
8:54:35 PM

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

No, she didn't.  
From: Tatsuki  
09:01:00 PM

…

MERRY CHRISTMAS ORIHIME!  
DON'T EAT STRANGE FOOD. AND THANK YOU FOR THE GIFT. THE NEW GLOVES ARE AMAZING.  
LOVE FROM TATSUKI

Merry Christmas, Inoue. Thanks for the gift.  
How's New York? Do you get lonely? I hope you like my gift. Write to me.  
From,  
Ichigo

_Happy Holidays, Inoue-san._

_Thank you for your gift, it is very useful. I sent you a gift via UPS. I hope you like it._

_Ishida_

_P.S._ _Sado-kun's not in Japan. He's in vacation in Mexico. I'll send him your card and gift._

Merry Christmas, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Tessai-san, Ururu-chan and Jinta-kun!  
I miss the out of this world underground facility and Tessai-san's amazing food!

Love,  
Orihime

INOUE-CHAAAAAAAAAN, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Love,

Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san (yes, another paw mark), Tessai-san, Ururu-chan and Jinta-the Man

_**Thank you for the stuffed rabbit backpack you got for me for Christmas! I hope Ichigo didn't mess up my gift for you, that idiot Renji said thanks for the bandana you sent**_

_**Merry Christmas, from Rukia (+ Renji)**_

…

**FROM: ** Tatsuki **  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **Not my business but

It's not my business and I really tried not to butt in. But I have to know; why are you not writing back to Ichigo? He doesn't make a comment about it but I know – _we _all know it's driving him absolutely _nuts_.

…

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

May this year bring us more happiness and success! I miss you all!

Love lots, Orihime

…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOOFUS  
YOU ARE 20 WHEN ARE U GOING TO MATURE?  
HOW ABOUT NEVER? ORIHIME SENT A PACKAGE FOR YOU  
FROM TATSUKI

_TO OUR BROTHER,_

_Happy birthday!  
Daddy said you come home so that we can celebrate  
I'm going to make your favorites! Call us soon!_

_Love, Yuzu and Karin_

**Happy Birthday, Ichigo. I'm not sure if you already have this CD.**

**Chad**

TO MY ONLY SON

WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BRING HOME A HOTTIE? I AM STARTING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU OH SON OF MINE. ARE YOU WAITING FOR SOMEONE? I AM WIGGLING MY EYEBROWS AT YOU SON MY EYEBROWS ARE WIGGLING

NOW COME JUMP TO MY BOSOM

FROM YOUR EVER LOVING FATHER, THE MIGHTY ISSHIN!

_**Oi happy birthday be thankful I sent you a gift this Chappy sketchpad is VERY popular here. Use it well!**_

_**Rukia (+ Renji)**_

Kurosaki-san,  
In celebration of your 20th birthday, I am giving you this coupon!  
Use it well!  
From: Your most humble acquaintance Urahara-san

**THIS VOUCHER ENTITLES THE BEARER TO .5% DISCOUNT IN ANY CHOSEN PURCHASE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED PATRONAGE! **

…

Dear Tatsuki-chan,

Thank you for the letter and photographs! You all looked so happy while celebrating your birthday. I wish I was there with you! I can't believe you reserved a seat for "me" in the table next to you (and put a cardboard box with my name on the chair as "me") but thank you very much for that cute gesture!

Oh my gosh Tatsuki-chan, you grew out your hair! You look amazing! _Everyone _looks amazing! Kuchiki-san's new hair is very cute! She looks so much younger and cuter than ever! Ahh, I can't get over how everyone looks different but at the same time, nothing seems to have changed.

Please tell them I said hi and that I miss them very, very much!

Love, Orihime

…

**DATE:** September 15  
**SUBJECT:** Letters

**MOOD:** Nostalgic  
**LOCATION:** Apartment  
**MUSIC:** T'en va pas

For two years I managed to survive without Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun…

Without Kurosaki-kun.

I never told him my feelings. My feelings, despite the years and distance, intensified each day. Every card, every letter, every email, and every postcard he sent made my feelings stronger.

The first year was the hardest. I ignored his cards, his letters, his emails, his postcards, hoping that by ignoring them, my feelings will diminish and eventually vanish. I wanted so much to read them and know how he was. But I was afraid. I don't know what I was afraid of but I know if I read them, I will fall more in love with him and it will _hurt._

But I can't ignore him anymore, not when Tatsuki-chan and everyone else asking me why I hadn't answered Kurosaki-kun's letters and phone calls. I made a resolve, took out the letters from the box where I hid them with care and printed his emails.

As I read them, different emotions filled me that I ended up crying. I felt happiness that he shared his thoughts with me, his opinions about politics and environmental issues. He never forgot to send me Christmas and New Year cards. Didn't even forget to send gifts for my birthday.

Then, I also felt guilt. This was the strongest, the heaviest. There were several letters asking me why I didn't reply, asking if I was angry at him or if he did something wrong, if I was sad and if someone tried to hurt me. There were letters telling me he didn't mind me not replying because I was probably busy.

After reading his last, most recent letter, I realized one thing; I was selfish.

I've always known, deep inside, that I am selfish but I was afraid of admitting it. Now I can completely accept that, indeed, I _am_ selfish. In my attempt to forget and move on, I ended up hurting Kurosaki-kun.

I am so lucky, aren't I? I am so lucky to have Kurosaki-kun as my friend. If I can't be his something more, then at least, I can be his friend.

The thought of Kurosaki-kun trying hard to maintain our friendship warmed my heart. I am wanted. I am cherished. I have true friends.

And so I told myself, this year, I am going to be a better friend.

…

**MERRY CHRISTMAS KUROSAKI-KUN** _(and family and Kuchiki-san, if you're there)_  
I wish you a very white Christmas! Enjoy!  
With lots of love,  
Orihime

…

**DATE:** December 24  
**SUBJECT:** She's a great friend

**MOOD:** Frustrated  
**LOCATION:** Karakura  
**MUSIC:** News from the front

Finally I received something from Inoue. It's a Christmas card and a handmade bookmark. I don't know what went wrong for the past two years but I'm glad she found time to send me a short message.

For two years, I sent her letters, emails, and cards which were all unanswered. I instant messaged her at times and like my letters, I received no answers. It was fucking frustrating. I wasn't only irritated; I was also hurt.

As hurt as I was, I refused to be discouraged by her silence. I know it's pathetic, sending her letters and emails almost everyday, talking about anything just to keep our bond from breaking.

When I found out that she was replying to Tatsuki (occasionally asking about Rukia but not asking about _me_), Chad and even to Ishida, it… bloody hell, it fucking hurt. Yeah she sent me gifts for my birthdays and Christmas, but what I _want_ is a bloody letter. A fucking 'hi' would do.

Damn it all.

I was _really _an idiot, because I kept sending her letters. I fucking flooded her with letters, cards, emails. I had hoped it annoyed her, annoyed her enough for her to reply, even to tell me to fucking stop.

Still, I was ignored. What the fuck did I do to be treated like this?

But something is wrong with me. I can never get mad at her.

Maybe I am not special. Maybe my handwriting was so messed up that she could not read it. Maybe she was too busy with her cool American friends to get in touch with a friend like me.

So imagine my shock when I received my first Christmas card from her today. My idiotic father saw my expression and said I look like a kid staring at porn mag. That idiot.

I hope she'll start writing soon. I'm tired of listening to Tatsuki, Chad and Ishida talk about her as of they knew everything about her while I don't have anything to contribute in the conversation (because hey, what the hell, she NEVER wrote a letter to me, you bastards) and scowl in the background wearing an expression (Chad said one day) as if there was something rotten under my nose.

…

Happy New Year, Tatsuki-chan!  
For two years, we're not together. I'm a little sad but I told myself, no matter how far  
we are, as long as we remember each other, the distance does not matter!  
Love, Orihime

HEY, KID

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I HOPE YOU'RE NOT OVERWORKING YOURSELF THERE. WRITE OFTEN (AND DON'T FORGET TO ANSWER ICHIGO'S EMAILS AND LETTERS; HE GETS PARANOID WHEN YOU DON'T WRITE BACK) HOPE YOU LIKE THIS POSTCARD. I KNOW HOW YOU MUCH YOU MISS DON KANONJI. DON KANONJI POSTCARDS ARE VERY POPULAR HERE.

LOVE, TATSUKI

Hey, Inoue,

Happy new year.

It's odd, you know, when you're not here.  
I'm so used to hearing your excited voice.  
Anyway, I'm sure you're having fun out there with your new friends.

Stay safe,  
Ichigo

_**Happy New Year Inoue! Battle the cold with this beautiful Chappy blanket!**_

_**Love, Rukia**_

Happy New Year Kurosaki-kun!  
Thanks for the card, it's lovely! :) I hope you like this postcard of snowcapped Empire State Building!

Take care always! I miss Karakura and the fireworks. I hope you're having fun with your family!  
Say hi to Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan for me.

Lots of love, Orihime

**To Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida**

**Greetings from Mexico, Chad**

_Everyone,_

_New Year in Kyoto is wonderful._

_Uryuu_

…

**DATE:** January 09  
**SUBJECT:** Somebody asked me

**MOOD:** Anxious  
**LOCATION:** Apartment  
**MUSIC:** la la la

Somebody asked me out for dinner today.

For the seventh time, I turned an invitation down. I really don't want to burden anyone by buying me dinner. Besides, I have lots of red bean paste at home!

…

**DATE:** January 09  
**SUBJECT: **(no subject)

**MOOD:** Annoyed  
**LOCATION:** Tokyo U  
**MUSIC:** ZAN

A girl whose face and name I can't remember asked for my number.

I scowled in confusion and she ran away.

Inoue sent another postcard and letter. I wanted to ask her why she didn't reply to me for almost two years but I guess it doesn't matter now. She's talking to me again and that's important.

…

**DATE:** February 11  
**SUBJECT:** (no subject)

**MOOD:** Nervous  
**LOCATION:** Apartment  
**MUSIC:** Sky Chord

Uh, my classmate tricked me into going out for dinner with her boyfriend's friend. It was enjoyable, the food was great and he was funny. But there must be something wrong with my eyes.

I kept seeing orange hair and a scowling face.

…

**DATE:** February 11  
**SUBJECT:** Damn you, Ishida

**MOOD:** Aggravated  
**LOCATION:** Tokyo U, dorm room  
**MUSIC:** Alonez

Damn you, Ishida. That four eyes idiot set me up to a blind date. I was close to wringing his neck and stabbing his eye out but Chad stopped me. I had no choice but to go because despite my sour attitude, I have manners.

I was 30 minutes late. I apologized. I tried to concentrate, I fucking did. But I kept seeing a different, but a familiar face.

…

**You have an instant message from: ICHIGO**

**Ichigo: **I am going to kill you

**Uryuu:** Let me see you try

**Ichigo:** Don't you dare do this again! I have no time for this dating shit

**Uryuu:** I am merely helping you move on

**Ichigo:** Move on? From what?

**Uryuu:** From Inoue-san

**Ichigo:** What? You're crazy. I don't need to 'move on'. There's nothing for me to move on from

…

**FROM: **Tatsuki **  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: RE: **good news!

I… I am flabbergasted, Orihime.

Really? It can't be… Impossible.

* * *

**notes.** heyo! yep it's sort of a rewrite but next part will be up today! ok i just need a break from writing serious stuff a.k.a _godsend_ (ok a confession: started another fic WHY BRAIN) haha! thanks for reading! xx


	4. since feeling is first

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Tatsuki**  
SUBJECT: RE: **good news!

Why did you say it's impossible? Is it really that unbelievable?

…

**You have an instant message from: SADO**

**Sado: **Ichigo

**Ichigo: **Oi

**Sado: **Did Arisawa tell you?

**Ichigo: **Tell me what?

**Sado: **About Inoue

…

**You have an instant message from: ICHIGO**

**Ichigo: **Oi, Tatsuki

**Ichigo: **I know you're there. Don't ignore me

**Ichigo:** Oi

**Tatsuki: **I'm busy

**Ichigo:** Is Inoue OK?

**Tatsuki: **I said I'm busy

**Ichigo: **Tatsuki

**Tatsuki: **Ask her

…

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **Online?

Hey, you busy?

…

**You have an instant message from: ORIHIME**

**Orihime: **ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

**Ichigo: **Hey are you free to chat?

**Orihime: **Yup! I can chat while doing my homework

**Ichigo: **You sure?

**Orihime: **I am. Plus I really want to talk to Kurosaki-kun. How's Kuchiki-san?

**Ichigo: **No idea. She visited once to brag about her promotion

**Orihime: **Ohhh I totally forgot! May you please tell her congratulations from me?

**Ichigo: **Sure

**Orihime: **Is there any particular reason why you want to talk to me?

**Ichigo: **Just checking up on you. Got any news?

**Orihime: **Oh nothing much

**Ichigo: **Really?

**Ichigo: **Inoue?

**Orihime: **Oh sorry I spaced out all of a sudden ( ^_^ ;)

**Ichigo: **It's OK. It's one of your unique traits

**Orihime: **Mm there is something I like to tell you, but… it's kind of embarrassing

**Ichigo: **You can tell me anything, you know

**Orihime: **Okay… I…

**Ichigo: **Yeah?

…

**FROM: ** Tatsuki **  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: RE: **good news!

You're too much in love with him to fall in love with anybody else.

But OK, I'm happy for you. You moved on, found your happiness and it's great. Really.

…

**You have an instant message from: SADO**

**Sado: **Ichigo?

**Ichigo has logged out.**

…

**Tatsuki: **so what did he say?

**Sado: **He went offline

**Tatsuki: **pfft

…

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

Hey. Sorry about logging off abruptly yesterday. Got distracted.

That's great. What's his name? What is he like? Where did you meet him? Is he treating you right? Where is he from?

We've got to meet him in person, see if he's alright.

Don't let him do anything weird to you.

…

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: RE: **(none)

Hi, Kurosaki-kun!

Mou, this is weird… talking to you about my boyfriend. Maybe I should call? I want to talk to you and share the details with you in person even though it's through a phone.

Actually, I just want to hear your voice. (≧◡≦)

…

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: RE:** (none)

Hey.

Alright, I'll call you this weekend. I want to hear your voice too. It's been a long time since we last talked.

…

**Tatsuki:** So what did he say?

**Orihime:** Nothing much

**Tatsuki:** He didn't ask you to break it off with your boyfriend?

**Orihime:** No

**Tatsuki:** He didn't tell you to run away with him, didn't tell you he'll whisk you away to live in a beach house in… oh I don't know Hawaii or Italy?

**Orihime:** No

**Tatsuki:** That's good right? You've got a good friend. One who supports you and wants you to be happy.

**Orihime: **Yes. It's great to have a friend like that.

…

**Uryuu: **Are you a masochist?

**Ichigo: **What?

**Uryuu:** Do I have to spell it out and define it for you Kurosaki?

**Ichigo:** OI! I know how to spell it and know what it means!

**Uryuu:** So he's a surgical intern whereas you're studying journalism, a great major, I must say. Nevertheless, you have to consider: he cuts _human bodies_. In real world standards, you're ordinary.

**Sado:** Ichigo's a shinigami, Vizard, human and fullbringer

**Ichigo:** HAH! Take that four eyes

**Uryuu:** Sado-kun, don't encourage him. I said 'real world standards'.

**Sado:** Hmm

**Uryuu:** What I'm trying to say is you've got tough competition there.

**Ichigo:** What competition?

**Uryuu:** Your idiocy never ceases to amaze me.

**Ichigo:** I don't know what the hell you're talking about. There's no competition!

**Uryuu:** Go on. Continue dillydallying like usual. At the rate you're going I don't think you deserve her at all.

…

Happy, happy, happy birthday to super strong, super kind, super-shinigami Kurosaki-kun!

** **ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ****

Thank you for being a good friend to me  
I wish you all the best in the world  
Have fun today your special day!  
Lots of love, Orihime

…

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

Don't even try to hide or run away. We will find you. You're coming with us and that's final  
From: Tatsuki  
11:20:57 AM

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

Are you nuts?! I hate karaoke! I'm gonna spend my birthday the way I want  
From: Ichigo  
11:23:45 AM

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

The way you want? like stalking Orihime online? Quit your whining.  
From: Tatsuki  
11:32:13 AM

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

Oi get out or I'll break down your door  
From: Tatsuki  
05:20:35 PM

…

*** FINAL SCORES ***

Player Mizuiro-kun: 659 points! SUUUUPAH-STAR! ヽ(゜∇゜ヽ) (ノ゜∇゜)ノ

Player Keigo-chan: 632 points!

Player Rukia-FUKUTAICHO-chan: 618 points!

Player Tatsuki-SAMA: 592 points!

Player Sado-san: 587 points!

Player Uryuu-kun: 500 points!

Player Renji-fukutaicho-SAMA: 435 points!

Player Ichigo: 147 points! SUUUUPAH-FAIL! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

…

YOU HAVE ONE PICTURE MAIL

ICHIGO PINK IS NOT YOUR COLOR  
From: Keigo  
09:15:01 AM

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

MAKE SURE YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME THE NEXT TIME WE MEET BECAUSE I'M GONNA REARRANGE YOUR FACE  
From: Ichigo  
09:20:00 AM

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

Whaaaat? Whyyy me I didn't take your pic  
From: Keigo  
09:22:39 AM

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

Where did you get the picture then?  
From: Ichigo  
09:23:56 AM

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

Someone forwarded it to me I dunno who it is I swear!  
From: Keigo  
09:24:30 AM

…

**Ichigo: **Stop spreading that damn picture!

**Tatsuki:** What are you talking about?

**Ichigo:** Don't pretend! I know you have a hand in this mess!

**Tatsuki:** You're just mad at me for sending Orihime a copy. What, worried about Orihime's reaction to your shattered alpha male image?

**Uryuu:** He is.

**Tatsuki:** Ah fancy seeing you here, Ishida

**Uryuu:** Same here, Arisawa-san. What did Inoue-san say about the repulsive photograph? I'm sure it was a turn off.

**Ichigo:** What are you doing here!

**Tatsuki:** Now children behave. Ichigo stop punching the keyboard

**Ichigo:** You bozos won't get off so easily I swear!

**Tatsuki:** Really Ichigo don't be such a bitter loser. You got the lowest score, deal with it

**Ichigo: **Taking a picture of me is not part of the deal!

**Tatsuki:** Jeez you worry too much. I assure you Orihime wouldn't care about your ruined reputation so don't get angry

**Ichigo:** I'm mad because you're spreading the damn photograph!

**Tatsuki:** Do you have proof, idiot?

**Ichigo:** I just know!

**Uryuu:** I hope you haven't forgotten that Urahara-san went with us

**Ichigo has logged off**

…

_**Ichigo, let my words of wisdom rain down upon you: Pink and orange – not a good combination**_

_**Rukia**_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH YEAH I FORGOT WHAT I WANNA SAY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –RENJI

**URAHARA SHOTEN IS TEMPORARILY CLOSED. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE CONVENIENCE! WE WANT TO PROVIDE MORE ENJOYABLE SHOPPING EXPERIENCE FOR OUR COSTUMERS HENCE THE ONGOING RENOVATION. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED PATRONAGE!**

TO MY ONLY SON

I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU CELEBRATED YOUR BIRTHDAY WITH UNMATCHED ELEGANCE! THAT GAUDY PINK TIARA WITH PINK FEATHERS SUIT YOU JUST FINE! ONLY REAL MEN COULD WEAR PINK AND STILL EXUDE MANLY CHARISMA! YOU ARE TRULY YOUR FATHER'S SON!

OOOOH MASAKI LOOK AT WHAT OUR LOVE HAD CREATED THAT SPECIAL NIGHT OF PASSION AND MAGIC AND—

…

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: FWD: **Picture perfect

**1 ATTACHMENT – DOWNLOAD ATTACHMENT**

Aww Kurosaki-kun how totally cute!

…

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: RE: FWD: **Picture perfect

Not you too Inoue!

…

**You have an instant message from: ORIHIME**

**Orihime: **But you look so adorable Kurosaki-kun!

**Ichigo: **Agggh I'm gonna punch the living daylights out of getaboshi once I found him!

**Orihime: **Eh? Why, what did Urahara-san do?

**Ichigo:** I'm sure he's the one who took that damn picture and sent it to everyone. He even sent a copy to my father! Now the old man would not shut up about it.

**Ichigo: **I don't particularly care about what other people say about me but now everyone will not shut up about how pink clashes with my horrible hair.

**Orihime: **Don't say that! Kurosaki-kun your hair is amazing! I like how shiny and messy it is! It's true pink doesn't go well with orange but you managed to pull it off! Only Kurosaki-kun could wear a pink tiara with feathers and still look cool and handsome!

**Ichigo: **Only you would see the silver lining in this mess

**Orihime: **Your picture really made my day. I was feeling a bit under the weather lately then Tatsuki-chan sent your photograph and I felt happy again.

**Ichigo: **Ok… maybe that picture wasn't that bad…

**Orihime: **It's perfect! Ne, Kurosaki-kun, you didn't tell me you could sing! I saw a video of you and—

**Ichigo:** Out with it; who sent you the video?

…

TO MY BEST FRIEND,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU AMAZING GIRL  
I'M SO PROUD OF U. TOP OF YOUR CLASS AGAIN BANZAI!  
LOVE FROM TATSUKI

Happy birthday  
Not sure if you have a copy of this movie; just thought you might like it  
Have fun today but not too much ok? Did you get Chad's gift? It took hours for him to let it go; he wanted that pink bear for himself  
Take care, Ichigo

_Happy Birthday, Inoue-san_

_Best wishes,_  
_Uryuu_

Dear Kuchiki-san,  
Thank you for the birthday card and the cute stuffed rabbit! He's so squishy! I named him Rigil Kentaurus!  
Thank you so much for remembering! Say hi to Renji-kun for me  
Love, Orihime

…

Dear Kurosaki-kun,

When was the last time I sent you a handwritten letter? I think I prefer letters than emails. Letters are easier and I could choose what type of paper to use and I could even put stickers (but I'm really sorry about the red paste on the bottom of the page)!

My finals last week went okay. I passed all my exams. Finally, a free weekend! I plan on cleaning my apartment. It's bigger than my Karakura apartment, with more furniture like a couch and a small dining set. At first I felt weird having such items. I was so used to small, low tables, sitting on the floor and tucking my legs under the table while I watched Laugh Hour. I missed those times! Life was so much simpler back then.

I don't know what's wrong with me but I find it very uncomfortable to receive guests. So even my boyfriend and a friend I've met and became close to haven't seen my apartment. I prefer meeting them outside, at a café or library. Is it weird, Kurosaki-kun? I guess I'm being silly, shy and insecure. I'm not sure how they'll react to my food, hobbies, and how I decorated my apartment. I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, for telling you all of this; my fingers aren't listening to me! I tell them to stop exposing my thoughts to stop making you uncomfortable. Oh… well… they're very rebellious and keep on writing!

Just this afternoon, a classmate of mine said to me I'm boring after I said no to her when she asked me to hang out with her and some girls. Apparently there's a new club and they wanted to see it.

Am I boring, Kurosaki-kun? Maybe I am… I'm not very fond of dancing, flashing lights and loud music. They make me a bit dizzy and there are a lot of people in there. It's very uncomfortable. The first time I went with a couple of girls from my class, I didn't enjoy it much. A lot of people kept bumping into me. I eventually got tired from dodging people so I left after texting them and went home alone.

After that experience, I refused to go with them again. It's not that I don't like them or what they do for fun but I really prefer to stay at home in the weekends, watch the DVD set Tatsuki-chan gave me for my birthday over and over, write letters, collect postcards and experiment with food! If it's boring, then it's a good type of boring!

Ne, how have you been, Kurosaki-kun? I'd like to know what has happened to you for the past week if it's alright. How are your classes? Go on a date recently?

Lots of love, Orihime

* * *

**notes.** ok Rigil Kentaurus is a star, the Alpha Centauri - i just thought Orihime would be interested or knowledgeable in astronomy because of her name (Vega) XD

ok thanks very much for reading! xx


	5. something halfway

Hey,

It's strange that despite the things we went through together we still call each other by our last names. You don't mind me calling you Orihime, do you? But tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. I don't want any awkwardness between us.

Although they will take more time to arrive, I prefer letters too. It's old-fashioned but it makes our conversation more "real". I don't know how else to explain it. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that I can feel your reiatsu and I got to see your handwriting. They made our interaction more real.

Good to know your finals went ok. I had a couple of tests last week which fortunately I managed to pass. I can't afford to fail. You know how it is; some instructors keep their eyes on me and falsely accuse me of bad attitude because of my hair and short temper. If I keep my grades up, they'll leave me alone.

It's not weird or wrong not letting other people, even if it's your boyfriend, inside your apartment. It's your choice and if he got a problem with that, tell me. Or Tatsuki. There's nothing wrong with your food preference and hobbies. If he can't accept the things that make you what you are, he doesn't deserve you at all.

You're not boring; you and your classmates just have two different ideas of fun. I'm actually relieved to hear that you don't go out often.

I'm fine, thanks for asking. We have to finish one-hundred books this year. Last week I finished three books and wrote two essays, four pages, single space, font size 12. It was crazy. Almost didn't finish them but I got to send them five minutes before deadline.

One of my electives this year is English. It's difficult but it's one of the subjects I look forward to. I was thinking of taking extra English classes next year. It might come in handy in the future. Our exercises include translating English texts to Japanese and vice versa. Having watched a couple of Al Pacino movies in the past made the assignments a bit easier.

Like you, I hardly ever go out, except when Tatsuki and others 'forced' me to go with them wherever they felt like going. Me, Chad and Ishida hang out when we have free time. Tatsuki shows up when she's not busy teaching karate to middle school kids and knocking heads.

Chad and I are in the same university but Chad, having recently joined a band, has band practices sometimes so I'm by myself most of the time. Rukia and Renji visit at least once a month. All they do is annoy me and say what a boring nerd I am. Being old and dead, they would not understand that students are supposed to study and do homework.

By the way, I enclosed Rukia's letter. She was edgier than normal and made me promise not to read it or else she'll break my arm. Like I care what she writes. Her letter is probably full of horrible drawings.

As for dating, I might have. Or maybe not. Dunno.

Stay safe. Looking forward to talk to you soon  
Ichigo

:

Dear Inoue,

This is embarrassing but– okay, I miss you. Karakura feels different and incomplete without you. There's no one pleasant to see after seeing Ichigo's annoying face.

Now that that embarrassing sentiment is out of the way, I want to know when you will visit us. Ichigo's been waiting for too long, you know.

I told Ichigo to send this over to you and NOT to read the contents or else I'll break his arm. You know very well that I am creative and I can come up with more than ten ways on how to hurt him. I don't want to provide him with ammunition to use against me.

The last several months had been awfully confusing. To be perfectly honest, this irritating confusion has been going on for years but only recently it had reached a point where it became unbearable. I suppose if I don't talk about this to someone I'm afraid I'll burst and do something unintelligent.

So I chose you. You're the only female friend I got. There's Arisawa but to be frank you're the only person I feel comfortable talking to about personal things. I know you will not judge and make fun of me.

Anyway, here goes.

Something happened – or is happening – between Renji and me.

No. I think something is happening to _me _whenever Renji is around. It's so bizarre and irritating. Bizarre because this is _Renji _we're talking about. Renji. RENJI. I don't know how repeating his name will help convey the complete absurdity of the situation – but this is _Renji. _My childhood best friend.

What makes this situation downright irritating is because I don't like this feeling. Not because it's bad – it's actually very pleasant – but this is Renji. RENJI.

I'm _not _supposed to feel this way.  
I'm not supposed to find this feeling, forgive me for sounding like a silly teenager, magical.

Can you tell me what this is? And more importantly, tell me how to eliminate the pesky butterflies in my stomach whenever Renji's near. I'll make him pay for making me feel this way tomorrow afternoon by replacing all his black headbands with Chappy-printed ones.

This can't go on, Inoue. Around two days ago, I saw Renji and Hinamori-fukutaicho together. They were laughing, swapping stories about their academy days – the days we were supposed to spend together if he didn't hand me over so easily to Kuchiki clan. Perhaps it was something I ate or drank because suddenly all I wanted was to run away from the sight of them having a good time together. Later that day, Renji came to see me and that stupid feeling returned. I got mad and kicked his shin.

And no, I was NOT jealous. I _don't_ get jealous.

Most importantly, I am NOT in love with him or something. Absolutely not. So stop smiling. I _know _you're smiling.

I really hope you come and visit Karakura soon. Send a reply as soon as you can and let me know if you're all right.

From, Rukia

:

I think she likes you, Abarai – Hisagi

WHO KICKS THE PERSON THEY LIKE?  
STOP GETTING MY HOPES UP – RENJI

:

Dear Kuchiki-san,

I was so happy when I received your letter! The little blue bunnies at the bottom of the page are so cute. Where did you get this cute stationery? It even has matching stickers!

I miss you too Kuchiki-san! I hope everyone in Soul Society is all right. How was Ukitake-san? Please send my regards to everyone!

Thank you for your trust in me. It truly warms my heart to know that you feel comfortable with me and trusts me enough to tell me what is bothering you.

I'm afraid I have to disagree with you. Only those who are in love could describe their feelings as magical. It's normal to feel those small butterflies in your stomach when we are near the person we love. They're part of the magical experience! It's also normal to feel jealous. A little jealousy is healthy. But too much could be deadly. We sometimes cannot help what we feel.

Ooh, I'm so happy for you! Renji-kun is a fantastic person who cares deeply for you. He's so lucky because you're amazing, strong and beautiful. Oh Kuchiki-san, don't fight the wonderful feeling. Why don't you explore it more? See where it leads you?

Thank you again for your wonderful letter. I still don't know when I'll visit but I definitely will! Very, very soon! I miss Karakura so much, the trees, the park, the pastries and most of all the people I love.

Take care!

Love, Orihime

:

Dear Kurosaki-kun,

You will always be Kurosaki-kun to me. I don't know; it sounds very nice! Of course your first name sounds nice as well – one who protects – a very fitting name. It suits you perfectly, Kurosaki-kun. And of course, I don't mind you calling me Orihime! (^ ▽ ^)

I'm enclosing my letter to Kuchiki-san. Don't read it! (I know you won't; I'm just teasing you!) Yes, her letter had a lot of drawings. No, they're not horrible. She's very good with colors, Kurosaki-kun.

Oh! English! I'm sure you'll do great! It was kind of difficult at first but all you need is a lot of practice. I still struggle with it at times and worry about my pronunciation and vocabulary but my boyfriend thinks I'm getting better. He's been very helpful and patient. If you need help, you can ask me! If I don't know the answer, I can ask my boyfriend for explanation or ask him to email or instant message you the answers.

Once you become an expert, please come and visit me here! We'll eat lots of cakes and hotdogs and I'll bring you to this wonderful library I frequent. That's where I spend most of my time reading and writing letters. Then we'll go and see the museums and zoos and photograph the lions and bears! It will be wonderful, Kurosaki-kun!

Of course, nothing could be more wonderful than our home Karakura and to be with the people we love.

Mou Kurosaki-kun is being secretive about his love life. Not fair! Just kidding! But I really want to know; I need something to gossip about with Tatsuki-chan— just teasing! (* o *)

Okay, I need to go now. According to my boyfriend I'm not supposed to hoard postcards and write novels for letters during lunch. But I can't help myself! I have so many things to talk to you about but when I sit down to write them down I find it very difficult to express them. I can't find the exact words that match my feelings. I feel like words diminish them. I wish one day I will find the right words. Please always remember that I am thankful that you are my friend and that I will always be here for you.

Please say hi to Sado-kun and Ishida-kun for me! I miss them very much. I miss the four of us fighting hollows and doing cool poses when we're done! You three always have the coolest poses!

Okay, last one! Take care, Kurosaki-kun! I hope you're not overworking yourself (and very sorry for the smudge of ketchup at the bottom of the page!). Talk to you soon!

Lots of love, Orihime

:

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **Letter

Hey, got your letter delivered to Rukia. She said hi by the way.

Ok, need to go now. Don't wanna be late for tonight. Don't forget to lock your doors and windows.

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: **Date?

Oh you got a date? :D

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: RE: **Date?

Maybe. Talk to you soon Orihime

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: RE: **Date?

Mou so mysterious!

If it's a date, have fun!

:

**Ichigo: **I'm going out tonight. You know, like a date

**Sado: **Does Inoue know?

**Ichigo: **Told her in an email

**Sado: **What did she say?

**Sado: **Ichigo?

**Ichigo: **Nothing important. Thanks Chad. Gotta go

**Ichigo has logged out**

:

**Orihime: **Hi Tatsuki-chan!

**Tatsuki: **Hey. How are you?

**Orihime: **I'm fine, thank you for asking. How about you?

**Tatsuki: **Battle ready.

**Orihime: **You're always battle ready, Tatsuki-chan!

**Tatsuki: **Well life's a battlefield. How are things?

**Orihime: **The usual! I was just talking to Kurosaki-kun a minute ago.

**Tatsuki: **Oh yeah? That's very interesting, Orihime.

**Orihime: **It is?

**Tatsuki: **Did he say anything interesting?

**Orihime: **No. He has to leave in a few minutes.

**Tatsuki: **I see. How's your boyfriend?

**Orihime: **He's going out on a date.

**Tatsuki: **What! That sleazy bastard—

**Orihime: **Oh! I meant Kurosaki-kun. He's going out on a date.

**Tatsuki: **We're still talking about him? Okay. Who's he going out with?

**Orihime: **I don't know. I didn't ask.

**Tatsuki: **That's good, right?

**Tatsuki: **Ichigo's meeting new people. Hell, it might help stop him from brooding too much about missed opportunities, it-might-have-been's and other depressing stuffs you see in movies. What do you think?

**Orihime: **I think it's great. I want him to be happy.

**Tatsuki: **You're such a good friend, Orihime

:

**Sado: **How's your date?

**Ichigo: **A complete waste of time. And I wasted money on eating expensive food when I can eat at Denny's

**Sado: **I think you're not trying hard enough

**Ichigo: **I know. Maybe I should take this dating shit seriously

**Sado: **I meant you're not trying hard to move on. You're still waiting.

**Ichigo: **I'm not waiting.

**Sado: **Why don't you tell her?

**Uryuu: **Tell who what?

**Ichigo: **WHAT THE HELL ISHIDA! What are you doing here?! Stop appearing out of nowhere!

**Uryuu: **I'm not talking to you, imbecile. Sado-kun, may you please enlighten me?

**Ichigo: **Don't tell him Chad!

**Sado: **I told Ichigo to tell Inoue what he feels

**Ichigo: **I hate you right now.

**Sado: **Sorry, Ichigo, he's your friend too

**Ichigo: **Don't remind me.

**Uryuu: **That's an impossible task, Sado-kun. He's an idiot.

**Ichigo: **Don't talk as if I'm not here, bastard!

**Uryuu: **Anyway, why don't you tell Inoue-san?

**Ichigo: **I don't know what you're talking about.

**Sado: **Ichigo—

**Uryuu: **Still in denial, I see.

**Ichigo: **Shut up. You make it sound like it's fucking easy. How do I tell her? In a letter, an email, an instant message or over the phone? Then what? And let's not fucking forget that she has a boyfriend. Things could get awkward between us and I could lose her. I'm her friend and that's enough for me. She's happy over there. She's happy _without _me. And that's fucking fine.

**Uryuu: **People say it's better to have something than nothing at all. But the truth is having something halfway is more painful than having nothing at all.

:

**Orihime: **Hi! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**Ichigo: **Hey

**Orihime: **You're always online, Kurosaki-kun. Don't you have lectures today?

**Ichigo: **Only 2. My next class is in 2 hours.

**Orihime: **2 lectures in a day?! You're so lucky to have so much free time!

**Ichigo: **Not really. They give us so much reading and essays to do that I don't really feel like I have free time.

**Orihime: **How was your date yesterday? ( ´ ▽ ` )

**Ichigo: **Fine.

**Orihime: **Oh.

**Orihime: **Is… there something wrong?

**Ichigo: **What? Nothing's wrong. Why did you ask?

**Orihime: **You sound, I mean you felt – Oh, never mind. Maybe you're tired. I think I should go and let you rest.

**Ichigo: **No, don't. I'm fine, really. Sorry I sound distant.

**Orihime: **Oh, no, no, you're not! I'm just worried. My intuition tells me you've been overworking again and is now very tired.

**Ichigo: **I've heard about your intuition and they say it's broken.

**Orihime: **I want to let you know my intuition is unusually sharp, Kurosaki-kun!

**Ichigo: **All right, as sharp as your little finger. Anyway, how are you? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? What time is it?

**Orihime: **It's only 7 o'clock. Well, I now have a part time job. (^ ▽ ^) I'll be starting this weekend as an assistant in a bakery two blocks away from my apartment. I want to save up so that I can fly over and visit Karakura.

**Ichigo: **Won't it distract you from studying? Plus you tend to overwork yourself.

**Orihime: **Oh I'll be fine! I have strong immune system. So… um, how's your date?

**Ichigo: **You already asked that.

**Orihime: **Yup eh heh heh but you didn't give specific details. Any chance of lasting romance?

**Ichigo: **Zero

**Orihime: **Eh? Why?

**Ichigo: **I don't think she'd like to see me again.

**Orihime: **Ah? Why would not she like to see you again?

**Ichigo: **Scared her off with my face.

**Orihime: **Kurosaki-kun! There's nothing wrong with your face!

**Ichigo: **Thanks. It doesn't matter, though. I have more important things to do.

**Orihime: **Like shinigami duties?

**Ichigo: **That and passing my exams and finishing my papers on time. I'm on my seventy-seventh book. Any suggestion?

**Orihime: **Hmm what about Shiosai?

**Ichigo: **Mishima, huh? Interesting choice.

**Orihime: **It's a little short though! Only 180 pages. Is it all right?

**Ichigo: **It's—

**Orihime: **Oh! I'm sorry, I have to go!

**Ichigo: **Where are you heading? You said it's already 7

**Orihime: **Matt and I are going out for dinner. It's so rare he gets a free night. He's always very busy.

**Ichigo: **Ok

**Orihime: **Oh! He asked after you.

**Ichigo: **Really?

**Orihime: **Yes. He asked who I was talking to and said, "Again?" Ha ha I remember him telling me that even though he hasn't met you, he felt like he knows you from me talking so much about you and our friends

**Orihime: **Okay, I'm going now. Speak to you soon! (^ v ^)

**Orihime has logged out**

**Ichigo: **Damn. Ishida's right. I'm a fucking masochist.

**Ichigo has logged out**

:

* * *

-suddenly i stopped hibernating and my temp is normal again XD ok hi and hello and thanks very much for reading (and i thank ash, EastRaven -urs was v epic! 8D haha!, renee, oluhasuu, guest-tan, cookie, IO, chibi, moon lover, supreme, raining, mel, aia and you, you, you and you ahaha)


	6. on my fingertips and at brain edges

Dear Kurosaki-kun,

You already told me over the phone that you're all right and there's nothing bothering you but I still worry. Your voice sounded different. I know you don't like it when I worry but as your friend, it is one of my many privileges. I like worrying about you.

You're probably stressed out with school and studying and "too much reading" so I won't press any further. Also, I drew you a masterpiece. It is one of my many masterpieces and you should feel lucky because I'm giving you one for free!

:p

lots of love,

orihime ( ´ ◡ ` )ﾉ

:

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **Masterpiece

Orihime,

I shouldn't complain but in your drawing of robots in samurai armors playing soccer, are they really supposed to use _swords_? In a soccer match?

Thank you, your "masterpiece" has found a place on my desk, framed because your rendering of my face is spot on. I look as though I'm about to cough out a vital organ.

:

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **It's normal

Don't worry so much about it. You and Ichigo went through so much together so it's understandable that you two have a more powerful bond than what is normal between _normal _friends. Your boyfriend must have sensed that and he felt threatened so it's only natural that he's going to get a bit defensive and competitive with Ichigo. If your boyfriend tells you to stop communicating with Ichigo because he can't handle his feelings of insecurity, that's going to be a very big problem. (You know how important it is to Ichigo to know how you're getting on over there.)

:

**You have an instant message from: TATSUKI**

**Tatsuki: **Hey you

**Orihime: **Hi Tatsuki-chan!

**Tatsuki: **Tired?

**Orihime: **I'm all right ^_^

**Tatsuki: **You've asked for another shift haven't you?

**Orihime: **Um- yes.

**Tatsuki: **I know you want to earn extra money for your trip but don't overwork yourself, all right? We're not going anywhere. We'll always be here waiting for you.

**Orihime: **Un! Besides I love working in the bakery! It's nice to be surrounded by people who love what they do. The positive energy is invigorating.

**Tatsuki: **Okay just don't overdo it. I don't want you getting sick.

**Orihime: **I'm going to be okay. I have strong immune system after all!

**Tatsuki: **Okay I trust you and your strong immune system. How are things between you and your boyfriend?

**Orihime: **I met his parents last week for Thanksgiving. They're very nice.

**Tatsuki: **That's interesting. Because the last time you stepped into the virtual confessional box, you told me you're thinking of ending your relationship. What changed your mind?

**Orihime: **I thought it's better to take what's possible instead of waiting for what I really want. I might not get another chance…

**Tatsuki: **What do you mean you might not get another chance? Anyone would want you. You could have anyone you want.

**Orihime: **It's funny, isn't it? I can get anything I want except the one I want the most.

**Tatsuki: **Orihime…

**Orihime: **Kurosaki-kun would always have that special place in my heart. No one would and could ever replace him. But I've got to try. This is part of growing up, isn't it?

**Tatsuki: **All right, you win this round because I have an early appointment tomorrow and I need my 8 hours of sleep. We'll have THE talk next time. Good night

**Orihime: **Good night, Tatsuki-chan!

**Tatsuki has logged out**

:

_ring_

_ring_

"HI I'M SORRY EITHER I'M AWAY FOR AN ERRAND OR BUSY FIGHTING THE BLUE SPACE PIRATES! PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!"

"Hey, it's me."

"Can we meet? I need to speak to you. It's urgent."

_click_

:

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Tatsuki**  
SUBJECT: **Orihime

Did something happen to Orihime? I spoke to her yesterday and she sounded odd on the phone. Is she all right? Is she sick? Is her boyfriend hurting her or forcing her to do something she's not ready for?

I don't know what I'll do but I'll definitely do something.

Email me back ASAP.

:

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Tatsuki**  
SUBJECT: **Please don't

Please don't tell him.

I don't want Kurosaki-kun to worry about me. I'm all right. I'll be all right.

:

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: ** **RE: **Please don't

I'm going to be honest and confess that I'm very tempted to tell Ichigo what happened. But I'm afraid he'll get on a plane, find that dratted bastard, kick his ass and get arrested for physical assault.

I know you're confused and most likely blaming yourself for what had happened but this is NOT your fault. He cheated on you because he's an asshole who doesn't know how lucky he is to have you. You wholeheartedly did your best to make it work.

Call me whenever you need someone to talk to. I don't care about time zone differences. _Call me. _Okay? Never ever think you're a burden. And never forget we are always here for you. Always, Orihime.

:

I want  
I want to te  
I want to tell yo  
u  
I'm in lo  
I lo

:

**SEND **| **SAVE NOW **| **DISCARD**

_YOUR MESSAGE IS SAVED IN DRAFTS FOLDER_

**COMPOSE MAIL**

:

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

I don't know what's going on but whatever it is you're going through don't forget your friends are here for you. The distance doesn't matter. Just say a word and I'll be there.

:

HAPPY CHRISTMAS  
THANK YOU FOR THE GIFT, THOSE KICKBOXING DVDS ARE ONE OF A KIND  
LOVE,  
TATSUKI

_To Inoue-san,_

_Thank you for your gift. May this new sewing kit be useful to you._

_Your friend, Ishida Uryu_

**TO THE MOST CHARMING INOUE-SAN, HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

**LOTS OF LOVE FROM, URAHARA-SAN, YORUICHI-SAN (YES, ANOTHER PAW MARK), TESSAI-SAN, URURU-CHAN AND JINTA-THE MAN**

Merry Christmas Kurosaki-kun! Tis the season to be jolly la la la la~  
I'm not sure if you'll like this book; I haven't read this one but I read a book review that said it's very good! Thank you, thank you so much for everything.  
Lots of love,  
Orihime

_**This is the newest Chappy collectible – the limited edition tea set. **_  
_**Thank you for your letter. I really appreciate it. After writing that letter and receiving yours, I felt much better. Talking (or writing in this case) had really helped me. Thank you for listening (or reading me). Visit us soon. **_  
_**From,**_  
_**Rukia**_

Merry Christmas  
Thanks for the card and new book. Take care of yourself. I hope you like my gift.  
From,  
Ichigo

:

_I wish you all the best for the year _

_Ishida Uryuu_

MAY THIS YEAR BE KINDER TO BOTH OF US  
TATSUKI

**TO MY DEAREST FIRST LOVE MAY EACH DAY OF THE COMING YEAR BE VIBRANT AND AS LOVELY AS YOUR FACE**

**FROM THE ONE WHO LOVED YOU FIRST SHINJI-KUN **

Happy New Year! May the coming year look upon us kindly!  
From,  
_Yuzu_ and **Karin**

TO MY BELOVED SON,

HAPPY NEW YEAR OH SON OF MINE! HERE'S TO HOPING YOU'LL BRING HOME A HOTTIE OF ORIHIME-CHAN LEVEL! REDHEADS UNITE!

LOVE FROM DAD (HUGS AND KISSES AND MORE KISSES)

P.S I hope ¥25000 is enough! Go buy a new shirt and wow the ladies! DO NOT TAINT THE FLAWLESS REPUTATION OF SEXY KUROSAKI MEN!

**Happy New Year**  
**from,**  
**Sado**

Dear Kurosaki-kun,  
May every day of the new year glow with happiness and success!  
May all your dreams come true!

_**To welcome spring, happiness to you on the dawn of the New Year**_  
_**From, Kuchiki Rukia, lieutenant of Thirteenth Division**_

Happy New Year, Orihime  
Stay safe  
Ichigo

:

Dearest Tatsuki-chan,

Thank you for the lovely photographs of hatsumode you sent last week! I was surprised to see you wearing kimono! It suited you perfectly! Kurosaki-kun's hair has grown longer and he looks so tall! What did he eat?! Sado-kun's hair has gotten so long too! He's got to make sure he keeps his hair out of his eyes! Has Ishida-kun lost weight or is it just his clothes? Please thank Chizuru-chan, Ryo-chan, Michiru-chan and Mahana-chan for the postcards they sent me for the New Year.

I framed some of the pictures and put them next to my brother's. I felt as if all of you were watching over me. Kurosaki-kun told me on the phone that you qualified for the national collegiate karate competition and breezed through the contest with ease! Ah my best friend the strongest girl in Japan… hmm I like the sound of that! You've always worked hard, unafraid to take on challenges, getting past them with the grace of the finest space samurai! I'm sure you'll do well. Not just very well – you'll be brilliant! I wish I was there to cheer for you. You need to be very careful, too. Don't overwork yourself when training! I know you're strong but when we overwork, we become vulnerable to diseases and injuries. Let me know how you did after the competition.

One more year and I'll be finished with school. One of my professors promised to endorse me to one of her colleagues who works in an animation company. But I'm not yet certain on what I'll do after graduation. My wonderful manager had promised me a full-time job once I graduated. Do you think I can do two different jobs at the same time? Can I be an illustrator and be a baker at the same time?

My other concern is if I should stay here or go back to Karakura. I've gotten used to how things are done here but I can't honestly say that I want to live here permanently. Despite the difficulties I've had, I still believe I have a future here. Anyway, I should not worry so much about the future! I have the rest of the year to figure out how to start my quest for greatness and happiness!

Don't worry about me, Tatsuki-chan. I know you do especially after what had happened last December. To be frank, I still don't know what I feel about what he did. Perhaps it was something that could not be avoided. He's very intelligent; he probably sensed I haven't been completely honest with him about my feelings. It was unfair. At least he's now with someone who will truly make him happy.

Okay I've finished my portfolio! I need to go now and prepare for my shift! Thank goodness my organizing and multitasking skills are better now! Talk to you soon!

Love, Orihime

:

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: **Mysterious!

I heard from Tatsuki-chan that you've been going on dates. Mou so mysterious Kurosaki-kun!

( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

:

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: RE:** Mysterious!

Sorry, I didn't tell you because it was embarrassing. Keigo had set me up on blind dates with random women. I tried to strangle him the first time he did but Ishida helped him get away. He should mind his own business and let me mind mine.

Damn I almost forgot; I'm heading out tonight again. I swear this is going to be the last. Where the hell did he meet those girls? And why did they agree on going out with a complete stranger? They should be careful on who they go out with. I'm surprised none of them had bailed out the moment they saw my hair.

:

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: **Banzai!

They must have sensed that you're a good person. You always sell yourself short, Kurosaki-kun. Okay, have fun! And let the appointed shinigami representative to do their job so that you can fully enjoy your date.

:

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: RE:** Banzai!

Actually I look forward to being interrupted by hollow attacks.

Okay that's not funny. Because hollow attacks meant some innocent souls are in danger.

Talk to you soon.

:

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: RE:** Banzai!

Maybe tonight's the night you'll find your lady love. (≧◡≦)

:

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: **Date?

How was your date yesterday?

:

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **Reporting for duty ma'am

No hollow interruption.

:

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: **At ease space soldier

That's good! How was it? How pretty is she? Perfect ten? Super galactic twenty?

:

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: ** Super-what?

She's okay.

You're prettier though.

:

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

Ehh? Aha ha ha you don't even know how I look! But thank you, that was very kind of you to say. (≧◡≦)

:

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: ** **RE: **(none)

I know how you look. You think I'll forget your face? Besides you sent Tatsuki photographs.

:

**Tatsuki:** Well, well, well aren't you two being flirty each other?

**Orihime:** Oh Tatsuki-chan, are you reading my emails again?

**Tatsuki:** If you want me to stop reading them then you should change your password "strawberry" to a less obvious password.

**Orihime:** Hmm I might change my password then!

**Tatsuki: **Anyway what's really going on between you two?

**Orihime: **There's nothing going on. We're two great friends talking to each other. That's all.

**Tatsuki: **He just said you're _pretty. _

**Orihime: **Kurosaki-kun is just being nice.

**Tatsuki: **He's nice to _you._ He's always been nicer to _you._

**Orihime: **Oh Tatsuki-chan, it doesn't mean anything.

**Tatsuki: **You've tried it with another guy and it didn't work out. Your feelings for Ichigo are holding you back from completely committing yourself to others. Why don't you just tell him what you feel? Why don't you finally get all of those feelings out in the open?

**Orihime: **I'm happy with the way things are.

**Tatsuki: **Oh you're just as stubborn as Ichigo. You are happy NOW_._ But in the long run you'll be confronted by different scenarios of what-could-have-been and neglected chances. No one could ever return to a moment once it's passed. You know what's more painful to deal with? Regret, that's what.

**Orihime: **I'll live with it. I will bear it. I've learned that to be with those I love is enough.

**Tatsuki: **You're – I don't know what's worse than being stubborn but you're incredibly frustrating. I don't why I invest so many feelings in this. I normally don't pay attention to corny things but for you I do and believe that true love exists in this world and here it is right in front of me –not literally in front of me because what's in front of me is the computer but you know what I mean – and _it is not happening_. It's such a waste and that frustrates me.

**Orihime:** I'm sorry; I know you only want me to be happy but I can't do that to Kurosaki-kun. He's so kind and cares so much about his friends that he'll do _anything _to protect them. If I told him what I feel, what will he do? He'd feel responsible and he'd protect me. I don't want that. I don't want to be a responsibility. I don't want to be protected and I will not allow him to protect me by sacrificing his happiness when he could get that from others.

**Tatsuki: **Did it ever occur to you that he might have feelings for you? Have you ever wondered that maybe he's as scared as you?

:

**There are five people in this chatroom**

**Keigo: **Oh man so many Valentine's dates, huh, Ichigo? You sly dog, you! I'm so envious! When did you get so popular with the ladies huh?! Tell me you secret, master!

**Ichigo: **What the fuck are you talking about?

**Mizuiro: **I've been hearing a lot of rumors, Ichigo. Already broke five hearts?

**Uryuu: **How brute of you, Kurosaki.

**Ichigo: **Shut up. I'm not a player or heartbreaker like Mizuiro.

**Mizuiro: **I agree you're not a player. You stopped going out with different girls every weekend.

**Ichigo: **That's because Keigo finally fucking listened to me.

**Keigo: **You didn't have to trap me in a headlock for five minutes! I almost died!

**Ichigo: **Be thankful I didn't go all out.

**Mizuiro: **Last Saturday was the third time you went out with that girl from women's college.

**Keigo: **Oh my god! THAT GIRL – SHE'S A TOTAL BABE! I didn't know you like girls with red hair!

**Uryuu: **You don't say.

**Sado: **Hmm

**Mizuiro: **Very observant, Asano-san.

**Keigo: **Huh? What?

**Ichigo has logged out**

**Sado has logged out**

**Uryuu has logged out**

**Mizuiro has logged out**

**Keigo: **WHAT DID I DO

:

**Orihime: **Oh hang on; someone's calling! I'll be back

**Orihime: **Sorry for making you wait!

**Ichigo: **It's all right. Was it an emergency?

**Orihime: **Nope! Just my co-worker from the bakery asking if it's okay to switch shifts with me tomorrow

**Ichigo: **How's your boyfriend what's-his-name? You're happy, aren't you?

**Orihime: **Oh he's all right! How's your quest for true and everlasting love? ( ´ ▽ ` ) I heard you had lots of dates last Valentine's day

**Ichigo: **Oi who told you that?! That's not true.

**Orihime: **Ha ha okay I'll stop teasing you… for now! But you had a date right?

**Ichigo: **…Yeah

**Orihime: **Ooh she must be very cute! You two going steady now?

**Ichigo: **Not really. It's nothing serious.

**Orihime: **Oh still looking for true love then! I hope you find her soon. Any girl would be so lucky to have you. But be careful okay? I don't want to see you hurt. Just be patient, you'll find her and fall deeply in love.

**Orihime: **Kurosaki-kun?

**Ichigo: **I already did. So don't worry about it.

**Orihime: **What? When?

**Ichigo: **A few years ago.

**Orihime: **Oh.

**Ichigo: **Orihime?

**Orihime: **I'm sorry I just remember that I need to go to the library.

**Ichigo: **Didn't you say earlier that it's almost 9 in the evening over there?

**Orihime: **Actually I need to buy some eggs so I'll just run to the nearest convenience store.

**Ichigo: **Orihime it's late—

**Orihime: **I'll be fine, don't worry. Good night Kurosaki-kun!

**Orihime has logged out**

* * *

**notes. **

o my hime has appeared my muse my kokoro ahh my beautiful derpy dorks cuties ahem sorry ahaha i was really happy to finally see Orihime and Ichigo's dorky smiles are just precious! XD ok: _Hatsumode_- first shrine visit of the New Year in Japan; **disclaimer.** chapter title is an excerpt from a Bukowski poem. WELL that's it! This chapter's longer than normal, did u notice? XD

thank you very very much for reading! xx let's pray/wish for peace ok


	7. how it crushes the heart

**You have an instant message from: ICHIGO**

**Ichigo: **Oi

**Tatsuki: **Osu

**Ichigo: **Got any idea how things are between Orihime and what's-his-face?

**Tatsuki: **Jeez Ichigo the guy has a name. You really are bad with names. Or you're just too busy hating on the guy to bother remembering his.

**Ichigo: **I don't hate him.

**Tatsuki: **Sure you don't.

**Ichigo: **Are you going to answer my question?

**Tatsuki: **I didn't know you're _that _interested in her love life.

**Ichigo: **Of course I'm interested!

**Tatsuki: **Why don't you ask her directly?

**Ichigo: **I don't want her to feel like I'm giving her the third degree.

**Tatsuki: **That's interesting.

**Ichigo: **I noticed every time I mentioned her boyfriend, she changed topics quickly. She used to tell me something whenever I asked her. Hell, she'd even tell me the type of cupcake she ate during one of their dates.

**Tatsuki: **If you really want to know, ask her, not me.

**Ichigo: **I did and she wouldn't tell me. I know you know something.

**Tatsuki: **Even if I knew something, I wouldn't tell you because it's not my business.

**Ichigo: **Damn it. Aren't you worried?

**Tatsuki: **You insult me, ME who you called Orihime's helicopter parent

**Ichigo: **I just want to make sure she's not being taken advantage of. You know how she is. She prioritizes other people's happiness before hers.

**Tatsuki: **That I know. You know, you two are so similar and at the same time very different. It's funny.

**Ichigo: **What the hell are you talking about? We're not the same.

**Tatsuki: **No, you two are alike more than you could ever imagine. Sometime ago I thought you'll end up together but then there are things in this world that are meant for each other but aren't meant to be together. Such is life.

:

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **Are you okay

I'm certain your inbox is overflowing with emails and here's another one to add in the pile. I haven't heard from you for almost two weeks. Most eerie of all, you're not online. To me, that's code red. And code red makes me very, very, very, very edgy. I've tried calling your apartment but you weren't answering. So I called your next door neighbor and I was told that she hasn't seen you for the last three days. Are you all right? Call me when you're available.

I'm very worried.

:

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

Hey, did you receive my messages?

:

**FROM: ** Ichigo**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

Are you having problems with your emails or internet connection? I've tried calling you too but you're not answering your phone.

:

**You have an instant message from: TATSUKI**

**Tatsuki: **Finally! What on earth happened to you?

**Orihime: **I'm very sorry for worrying you. I got a little sick. It was nothing serious, I promise! It was just a simple cold but mou it really knocked me out ha ha ha! After I got better, I got busy with school projects and work. I'm sorry I know it's no excuse. I should have responded to your messages right away.

**Tatsuki: **Don't apologize; I know how hectic things are for you over there. I got extremely worried that something had happened to you. Good to know you're feeling a lot better. I'll be able to sleep better now.

**Orihime: **Thank you Tatsuki-chan for caring so much! Worry no more for I'm fit as a fiddle!

**Tatsuki: **Ichigo had been asking me about you. He's really worried. You better send him an email or something before he gets crazy.

**Tatsuki: **Orihime?

**Orihime: **Oh sorry, of course

**Tatsuki: **Is something wrong?

**Orihime: **Huh? Nothing's wrong

**Tatsuki: **Are you sure?

**Orihime: **Yes, I'm sure

**Tatsuki: **Okay… I bet you're busy so I'll talk to you some other time?

**Orihime: **Definitely!

**Tatsuki: **Okay take care of yourself kiddo and please, please, next time, try to send me a message before disappearing for two full weeks okay? Bye, I'll speak to you soon

:

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: **Orihime

She's fine; got sick for a while hence her lack of responses. She's probably going to contact you tomorrow, I don't know, but she said she will.

:

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

I'm sorry for being so distant for the last few weeks. I've gotten very busy with school and work, and a pesky little virus made me sick. All I did every time I got home was sleep and sneeze. I'm doing a lot better now so you shouldn't worry about me! Okay, I have to go; sorry for this quick email. I'm actually at class while writing this. Talk to you soon!

:

**You have an instant message from: ORIHIME**

**Orihime: **( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**Orihime: **Thank you for the pictures and postcards you sent to me! Spring in Karakura is so beautiful! I wish I was there! And your hair…?!

**Ichigo: **Uh sorry my hair's a mess. I keep forgetting to get a haircut.

**Orihime: **Oh! It's okay! It looks very good on you actually. You look really handsome.

**Orihime: **Kurosaki-kun? Helloooo

**Orihime: **Are you still there?

**Orihime: **Oh no, no, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sound so forward—

**Ichigo: **It's ok

**Ichigo: **I was just uh thanks

**Orihime: **You're welcome!

**Ichigo: **What do you think? Should I keep it long?

**Orihime: **Hmm… I like it! I think you should but only if you like. Do you like it that way?

**Ichigo: **It's irritating sometimes when they fall over my eyes but I'm used to it.

**Orihime: **You can use a clip to keep your hair from your eyes

**Ichigo: **Uh clip? Like your hair clips?

**Orihime: **Un! They'll help keep your hair from your face especially when you study.

**Ichigo: **…all right. Thanks

**Orihime: **You're welcome! Are you busy?

**Ichigo: **No, I just finished working on my assignment about the poet Otomo no Sakanoue.

**Orihime: **What kind of poetry did she write?

**Ichigo: **How it crushes the heart, a love not known to the beloved.

**Orihime: **Eh?

**Ichigo: **That's one of her poems

**Orihime: **Oh. How heartbreakingly true.

**Ichigo****: **What about you? How's work?

**Orihime: **I'm almost finished with my projects but I still have one more drawing to finish! Still lifes are my weakness so I'm having a bit of difficulty. Work has been fun! The bakery is doing so well. We have lots of customers every weekend. Most of them are very pretty ladies wearing fashionable clothes. They make our bakery look lively and more colorful.

**Ichigo: **Is everything all right between you and your boyfriend?

**Orihime: **Eh? He's fine, always fine! Very, very healthy!

**Ichigo: **Orihime I didn't ask—

**Orihime: **Oh enough about boring, silly me, Kurosaki-kun! How about you? You haven't introduced this mysterious special someone to our friends, have you?

**Ichigo: **She doesn't know.

**Orihime: **…oh. I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, I shouldn't have asked.

**Ichigo: **It's ok. I don't mind.

**Orihime: **Have you tried telling her?

**Ichigo: **No. It's not easy to give someone a chance to break you.

**Orihime: **That I know.

**Ichigo: **What do you mean?

**Orihime: **Oh don't mind me! I'm just being silly! But…

**Ichigo: **What?

**Orihime: **I wonder what kind of words you would say to her to tell her what you feel.

**Ichigo: **Today, today, each day I have waited for you.

:

Ms Orihime Inoue,

Good day. This is to inform you that one of your paintings, "Portrait of a Young Man in Black", was chosen as one of the twenty pieces that will be featured for this year's exhibit on September 21st. Its astounding realism and the depth of emotion in your subject's eyes are truly fascinating.

Please meet Ms. Susan on Tuesday at three o'clock for more details. Congratulations!

:

**CONGRATS ORIHIME  
OUR ARTIST EXTRAORDINAIRE HAVE A FREE CUPCAKE TODAY!  
FROM YOUR FRIENDS AT WORK XX**

wow hu knows it might get sold! i wish that guy on ur painting was real, he's  
smokin' hot rawrr! congrats u deserve it ur the most talented in our year. wanna  
celebrate? we could check out the new japanese resto my treat!

xoxo  
p.s. sorry for my horrible handwriting, cant find a pen so i used charcoal, btw need to shop for new brushes wanna come? text me

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **Congrats!

That's great news! My best friend the amazing artist… and no, don't say it's just a school event. It's still a huge achievement. I'm so proud of you.

Do send me a copy of this painting of yours, a photo will do. I just want to see how gorgeous it is.

:

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: RE: **Photo

**1 ATTACHMENT – DOWNLOAD ATTACHMENT**

Wow hime that's – okay I have no words. I need to see this painting face to face.

And Ichigo will DEFINITELY find your choice of subject INTERESTING. Very, very interesting.

:

**Your transaction has been successful. Click the icon on the upper left corner to print this page. **

:

**You have an instant message from: ORIHIME**

**Orihime: **Hi Kurosaki-kun, are you busy?

**Ichigo: **Hey. I just got home from visiting my sisters.

**Orihime: **Oh okay, I'm sorry, you must be very tired.

**Ichigo: **No, it's okay, I'm not.

**Orihime: **How are Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan?

**Ichigo: **They're fine, thanks for asking. Karin had complained that Yuzu spends hours deciding what clothes to wear. I thought she was exaggerating. But earlier this morning, Yuzu tried three dresses before deciding on one.

**Orihime: **Aww I think it's cute!

**Ichigo: **It drove Karin nuts though. I don't get why she had to dress up; she was just going to the store

**Orihime: **She's growing up, Kurosaki-kun. It's normal for young ladies to be self-conscious and to want to look great. What about Karin-chan?

**Ichigo: **She's more worried about her school's soccer team. They need to win 2 more games to qualify for the semi-finals.

**Orihime: **That's great! I'll be cheering for her then! She'll do great I'm sure!

**Ichigo: **She's always been good in sports so I'm not worried. What about you, when are you going to visit us?

**Orihime: **My flight is landing at 3PM, flight number HB141 on July 4

**Ichigo: **Today's July 2.

**Orihime: **Yes it is Kurosaki-kun.

**Ichigo: **What the

**Orihime: **Ah ha ha ha ha ha surprise! ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

**Ichigo: **You sly little- I've been bugging you all week to visit and you always say you have other plans!

**Orihime: **I'm so good in making surprises, aren't I?

**Ichigo: **Yes you are

:

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **FINALLY!

Just heard the news from Ichigo, is it true? I swear if it's just a joke, I'm going to throttle him and I'm sorry I know you love him and his face but I'm going to bash his face in. I'm so excited! Tell me the details now! What time are you going to arrive? Do you need me to get you? Where are you going to stay? For how long are you going to be here? Are you FINALLY going to confess?

Email me, call me, whatever just tell me it's true.

:

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Tatsuki**  
SUBJECT: **YES!

Yes it is true! It's not a joke. It is really, totally, absolutely true! So you don't have to hurt Kurosaki-kun! Yes I'll be sending you over the details in a sec.

Isn't it wonderful, Tatsuki-chan? You and I are going to be reunited!

:

**Uryuu: **Great timing.

**Tatsuki: **You don't say.

**Sado: **Hmm.

**Tatsuki: **Let's hope it won't rain.

:

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Tatsuki**  
SUBJECT: **Flight details

Hi Tatsuki-chan! My flight will land at 3PM, flight HB141. I'll be the lady carrying an orange backpack and a pink luggage, hyperventilating and very green in the face. You don't have to worry about my accommodations. I reserved a room at a small hotel in Marunouchi.

I can't wait to see you all! I'm so excited and nervous at the same time! Ahh my palms are so sweaty!

:

**Tatsuki: **Are you going to confess?

**Orihime: **Tatsuki-chan!

:

**Uryuu: **Are you going to confess?

**Ichigo: **What the hell are you talking about!?

:

**Ichigo: **We'll pick you up from the airport.

**Orihime: **Oh you don't have to! I'm sure I'll be all right.

**Ichigo: **Karakura had changed so much. You might get lost, or worst someone might take advantage of you.

**Orihime: **But I don't want to impose… You have more important things to do.

**Ichigo: **I insist, okay? This is important too.

**Orihime: **Okay. Thank you Kurosaki-kun ( ´ ◡ ` )

**Ichigo: **Don't mention it.

:

**Tatsuki: **What? Well are you?

**Orihime: **There's nothing to confess

**Tatsuki: **What, you're not in love with him anymore?!

:

**Uryuu: **You're nervous, aren't you?

**Ichigo: **Shut up.

**Uryuu: **You are.

**Ichigo: **Shut up!

**Sado: **Hmm.

**Ichigo: **Chad don't-

**Sado: **It's normal to be nervous, Ichigo.

**Ichigo: **I said-

**Uryuu: **Of course it is, Sado-kun. Who said that quote? Life's hard. It's even harder when you're stupid.

**Ichigo: **Stop talking as if I'm not here, jerk!

:

**Orihime: **It's time you go to bed, Tatsuki-chan while I go to my next class. See you soon!

**Tatsuki: **Hey wait! You didn't answer my question.

**Orihime: **Good night! I can't wait to see all of you! Sweet dreams, Tatsuki-chan!

**Orihime has logged out**

:

**Ichigo has logged out**

**Sado: **I think you're too hard on him.

**Uryuu: **Don't worry about it. He'll get over it.

**Sado: **I can't blame you. You're just very worried for him.

**Uryuu: **I'm not worried!

**Sado: **You're a good friend. Thank you.

**Uryuu: **Are- are you trying to make fun of me?! Did I offend you or do something you didn't like? If you want to say something please do in such a way that I will understand!

**Sado: **It's okay. I'm sure Ichigo appreciates your kindness.

**Uryuu: **Sado-kun, please stop making fun of me.

:

**BON VOYAGE ORIHIME  
HAVE A SAFE TRIP  
FROM YOUR FRIENDS AT WORK XX**

:

_ring_

_ring_

"HI I'M SORRY EITHER I'M AWAY FOR AN ERRAND OR BUSY LOOKING FOR THE ELUSIVE BLUE SPACE WHALE! PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!"

"Hey, need a lift to the airport?"

"Call me if you need one."

_click_

:

_ring_

_ring_

"YOU'VE REACHED MY VOICEMAIL. LEAVE A MESSAGE. ORIHIME IF IT'S YOU, I'll CALL YOU ASAP."

"Hi, thanks for the offer but I'll be all right! See you when I get back!"

_click_

:

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

We're here. Where are you?  
From: Tatsuki  
01:43:19 PM

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE

I had to wait for Chad. We'll be there in 15 mins  
From: Ichigo  
01:50:11 PM

:

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **Where are you?

Orihime it's past 3. Where are you? Will you please tell me what's going on? We've asked the airport personnel here and he said flight HB141 has already landed but when I asked about you, he said your name is not on the list. We're very worried. Please let us know.

:

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Tatsuki**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan. I encountered a problem at the airport. They said my reservation didn't show up on their computer but the print out I have with me confirmed that I've reserved a ticket. Eventually things were sorted out but because of it, I missed my original flight and got transferred to another one. Instead of arriving at 3, I'll get there at 7PM. I'm very sorry.

:

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: RE: **(none)

It's okay, don't worry. You're safe and that's what matters. Okay, see you soon! I can't wait to see my best friend.

:

**FROM: ** Sado**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

I thought Inoue's staying here for a week. What happened?

:

**FROM: ** Uryuu**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

What did you do, Kurosaki?

:

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **HUH

Hey that was fast! You said you're staying for a week. What happened? Did something come up at school? Call me as soon as you read this, please. I'm very worried.

:

**FROM: ** Uryuu**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

Inoue-san, did something happen? Please let us know.

:

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Ichigo**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

WHAT HAPPENED?

:

**FROM: ** Orihime**  
TO: **Tatsuki**  
SUBJECT: **(none)

I'm very sorry, Tatsuki-chan. Please don't worry about me. I got home safely. I'm sorry this is short; I'm at class right now. I'll talk to you soon! Thank you for the wonderful vacation. Please tell everyone I'm very sorry for leaving the way I did. Talk to you soon! I miss all of you already. With love,

Orihime

:

**Tatsuki: **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

**Tatsuki: **I saw how happy she was during the Tanabata festival. She ate all the food she wanted, played games, bought many souvenirs, took lots of photographs. She was really, really happy. She _and _Ichigo were very happy. Everything was perfect. Even_ I_ thought how magical everything was. What on earth could have happened that drove Orihime to leave abruptly? They were so happy together that it's so painful to think that it was short-lived and that Orihime will leave him again in two days. But she left the next day, leaving only a rushed letter and bunch of photographs to remember her by. I'm so confused right now. Something happened and she's not telling me.

**Tatsuki: **Ishida? Sado?

**Uryuu: **Yes, Arisawa-san

**Tatsuki: **You know something, don't you?

**Uryuu: **Like you, I am baffled.

**Tatsuki: **I know you know something. Did something happen between Orihime _AND_ Ichigo? I remember us giving them privacy during the fireworks. After that, we didn't see them anymore.

**Sado: **Hmm.

**Tatsuki: **Ishida, Sado, if you know something you better share it _now_.

**Uryuu: **It's complicated, Arisawa-san.

**Tatsuki: **What is wrong with you?! Of all the lame excuses in the world, you give me the "it's complicated" crap?! Out with it! Before I lost my poise and punch a hole through the screen.

:

Orihime,

You're probably angry with me but I don't regret kissing you. It was something I wanted and if given another chance, I'll do it again. What I'm sorry about is that you had to leave Karakura so soon. We could have talked about this.

Please don't distance yourself from me. Talk to me.

Ichigo

:

* * *

**notes. **OOPS I'M SORRY i was supposed to update last December but things happened (trans: trips and sickness and sickness and sickness) so this is late but happy holidays and happy 2013!

ok, the quote Ishida quoted was by John Wayne. And 'Today, today, each day I have waited for you' is from Blue submarine no.6 which was inspired by a poem from Man'yoshu.

AND OMG I'M HAVING SERIOUS HIME-WITHDRAWAL. KUBO PLS BRING HIME BACK ヽ(´へ`)ﾉ

thank you very much for reading, both old and new readers! Thanks for the reviews too /nudge nudge and i hope u enjoyed this installment!


	8. on a thursday, i own the universe

**Sado: **This is your chance.

**Uryuu: **Don't screw it up.

**Ichigo has logged out**

:

**Tatsuki: **You're kidding me right?

**Uryuu: **I'm afraid I'm not.

**Sado: **Hmm.

**Tatsuki: **Oh god, give the man an award, that idiot!

:

**You have an instant message from: SADO**

**Sado: **You returned two days earlier than expected.

**Sado: **Ichigo?

**Ichigo: **Yo

**Sado: **What happened?

**Ichigo: **Nothing

**Sado: **What do you mean?

**Ichigo: **It doesn't matter. I have to go now.

**Ichigo has logged out**

:

"Ichigo, I know you're there. Answer your phone!"

"This is ridiculous, Kurosaki. Are you dead?"

"What did you do to Inoue, you – _Rukia-chan, please calm d– _Yuzu, is this thing working? – _yes, it's – _ICHIGO YOU – _um, you need not to shout really – _BETTER MAN UP AND-"

DELETE ALL VOICE MESSAGES?

**Yes**

YOU HAVE 0 VOICE MESSAGE

:

**FROM: ** Tatsuki**  
TO: **Orihime**  
SUBJECT: **EARTH TO ORIHIME

Did you skyrocket away from earth and is now living in a new galaxy where there is no internet?

Thanks by the way for the postcards and souvenirs you got for me when you visited a place called Boston. It seems like it's a beautiful place to have a vacation.

:

_You are cordially invited to our wedding to be held on September 19__th__ at four in the afternoon._

_Please send your RSVP._

:

**Tatsuki: **So he got married, and you designed and baked them a wedding cake? I didn't know you two are close.

**Orihime: **He's a good person, Tatsuki-chan. Despite what he did, he's kind to me and we've become good friends. I'm sure you'll like him when you two get to know each other.

**Tatsuki: **Nah. I don't think I'll be friends with someone who cheated on my best friend. But I'm not going to lie. I'm glad you two became friends. At least there's someone over there looking out for you. Anyway how was the exhibit? Did you have lots of fun?

**Orihime: **Oh it was all very exciting and wonderful! I felt out of place at first because there were lots of fabulously dressed people and I wasn't sure if I was dressed appropriately. They seemed to enjoy the affair, and we're glad! Actually, an old gentleman offered to buy my painting.

**Tatsuki: **That's great news! Did you say yes?

**Orihime: **No.

**Tatsuki: **What, why?

**Orihime: **I'm not sure. At that time, I was so excited I can't even think straight. I wanted to say yes but when I looked at the painting, a strange feeling of possessiveness came over me. At the same time I felt sad. It felt like a part of me was breaking apart at the mere thought of giving it away. It was an odd but very strong feeling. So I refused. It was very embarrassing. I didn't know how to tell him the reasons why I turned down his offer without sounding weird. My classmates thought I was silly for declining but I don't think they'll understand. Even I was confused.

**Tatsuki: **Are you sure you felt that sadness towards your painting? Have you considered that you might have felt that way not because of the painting itself but because of the _person _on the painting?

**Tatsuki: **Anyway, it's not weird at all. I think it's normal that artists feel attachment to your work; like you put an essence of yourself into your work. Well, in other news, you're not the only one bearing good news.

**Orihime: **Oh, did you enter a new competition?

**Tatsuki: **No, it's not about me. It's Ichigo.

**Orihime: **Oh.

**Tatsuki: **He entered a literary contest and won first prize. Who knew that guy can write cool stories, huh? I also heard it might get translated in English and will be sold here as a part of a series intended for students of English.

**Orihime: **That's great. I'm very happy for him.

**Tatsuki: **It's about time something good to happen to him. Misery doesn't suit him well.

**Orihime: **Tatsuki-chan

**Tatsuki: **Yeah?

**Orihime: **Did Kurosaki-kun say anything to you?

**Tatsuki: **About what? His trip?

**Orihime: **Yes.

**Tatsuki: **Like you, he's being very tightlipped about it. We tried to talk to him about it but he would just glare at us and be grumpy for the rest of the day.

**Tatsuki: **With the way Ichigo was acting, I have a faint idea how things went down between the two of you. I don't understand why things turned out that way when I know how much you feel for him. What I'm sure about is that there's a good reason why things happen. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you when you're ready to talk, and I will support you no matter what.

**Orihime: **Thank you, Tatsuki-chan, for understanding.

**Tatsuki: **You're welcome. I just hope you two will start talking to each other soon. It's been a month since you two last talked. I know you miss him and I'm sure he misses you too.

**Tatsuki: **Orihime? Are you still there?

**Orihime: **Yes.

**Tatsuki: **Are you okay?

**Orihime: **I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. I stopped wanting what I want and learned to love what I have. Then all of a sudden he said he

**Tatsuki: **He said what?

**Orihime: **He said he loved me.

**Tatsuki: **And what did you say?

**Orihime: **I didn't say anything.

**Tatsuki: **Why?

**Orihime: **I didn't know what to say. A part of me thought it would be better if things stayed the same, that if what we had never changed.

**Orihime: **Is it weird, Tatsuki-chan? It finally happened and I'm being so stupid. I've had daydreams about this but the truth is I wouldn't know what to do if it ever came true. Right now, my life and future are here. Am I strong enough to give up my dreams and return to Karakura? Can I tell Kurosaki-kun to drop his life in Karakura, leave his family and friends, and be with me in New York?

**Tatsuki: **Don't be too hard on yourself. Things aren't always easy, you know? Take all the time you need to think this over. But you have to talk to him. Tell him about your concerns. He needs to know that the reason why you two can't be together– for now – is because you have priorities and not because you don't love him. I'm not the kind of person to tell you all these stuffs because I don't have any experience but what I know about life is that fear kills all possibilities of success. And love.

**Orihime: **Thank you Tatsuki-chan. You really know what to say to make me feel better.

**Tatsuki: **No problem. That's my job as your best friend. Now go and paint something magical.

:

Dear Kurosaki-kun,  
I miss you and

Dear Kurosaki-kun,  
I really miss you and

Dear Kurosaki-kun,  
I

:

**Uryuu: **The next day, Inoue-san left. Kurosaki soon followed her to New York. He found her apartment on the same day he arrived and confessed. Inoue-san didn't reply. Then a man appeared to pick Inoue-san up. She still didn't say a word. So Kurosaki concluded Inoue-san didn't feel the same, and he left and returned to Tokyo the next day.

**Mizuiro: **I see.

**Uryuu: **I am mostly confused about Inoue-san's lack of response. Perhaps Kurosaki's plain confession terrified her? Maybe he yelled it, didn't say the words clearly?

**Mizuiro: **Well you know very well how terrible Ichigo is with translating his feelings into words. It must have shocked Inoue-san. Ichigo had never showed any interest in her in the past. I can't blame her for having uncertainties.

**Uryuu: **He's a late-bloomer, what can we do? But seriously, I just want this to end. It is galling to watch Kurosaki's pathetic face.

**Sado: **Everything will turn out all right.

**Mizuiro: **Ah optimistic as ever, Sado-kun. Hey, is it true your band will perform at the Christmas concert?

**Sado: **Yes.

**Mizuiro: **Cool. We'll be there. Ishida, you're coming too, right?

**Uryuu: **Despite my dislike for noise, yes, I'll be there to support Sado-kun.

:

Dear Inoue,

It's been awhile since I last wrote you a letter. I'm sorry about that. I hope you like the postcards I've been sending to you; they're Kuchiki Family's famed cherry blossom printed cards. I helped Nii-sama designed them. Did you like the gift I got for you on your birthday? I hope it was passable. When I first saw that stuffed toy, I instantly thought of you: ah, Inoue would love this; she loves stuffed animals and only she will appreciate such thing.

So I did buy it. The only thing I don't like about the stuffed octopus I bought you is its color. Its orange color reminds me of a certain annoying, pug-faced idiot we both know.

How have you been? You sent postcards regularly but your letters were a bit few for the past couple of months. I didn't even receive one for 2 months which worried me tremendously. Arisawa had assured me when I visited two weeks ago that you were fine and busy at your school. Still it didn't make me feel at ease. So I'm writing a letter and I hope you reply to me as soon as you can. I need to see your handwriting, telling me you are all right.

I can't believe I forgot to tell you my good news first. Don't laugh. Okay, you're allowed to laugh but only a little. It's very embarrassing.

Okay, here goes. Renji had officially started courting me. Actually, it's just for formality or a guise because the truth is we are already together. We still haven't informed Nii-sama yet. Renji wanted to tell him but I said we have to wait for the right moment.

Do you remember what you told me? Enjoy the feeling, explore it more and see where it leads me? Well I did follow your advice. It was really scary at first— but I threw caution to the wind, leapt into the uncertainty, and look where I landed? You know, not doing anything can be far worst than doing the wrong thing. That's what I learned.

I have to go now. Renji has been trying to peek into my letter – now he's backing away because I gave him a look. Write soon and please let me know how you are.

Love from, Rukia

:

**Your transaction has been successful. Click the icon on the upper left corner to print this page. **

:

::

::::

::::

::

:

:

::

::::

::::

::

:

:

::

::::

::::

::

:

:

::

::::

::::

::

:

:

::

::::

::::

::

:

Days passed.

And eventually the aching faded, but not really.

Before he knew it, winter melted and became spring. He can now open the windows in the apartment and leave them open for the rest of the day. When he came back from university, he'd find petals clinging to the curtains and scattered on the floor like pink stains. His routine returned to running laps around the park and swimming every Saturday morning. The aching was still there, but not as palpable as before.

Still whenever he caught glimpses of Laugh Hour commercials, a sense of dread would creep into his bones, and he would remember standing in her doorway, in her apartment in New York.

Soon he graduated. He found a job as a contributor to a literary magazine. Time seemed to move quickly at daytime. When it grew dark, however, time moved sluggishly. He would find himself sitting at his desk, facing his computer, playing solitaire to pass the time before checking his inbox.

Today, he had received twenty-seven messages: inquiries about work, his new translation assignment, a short message from Yuzu.

None came from her.

He deleted some mails, replied to few. Then he turned off the computer, finished the last chapter of a translation, and went to sleep.

One afternoon, when he jotted down an appointment on a calendar, he realized:

Six months.

How fast time flew by. He didn't notice; what he knew were the following: there were no letters, no emails, no cards, and no missed calls.

It was frustrating; waiting for something, getting nothing.

He wondered, sometimes, why he had not waited for her reply. Why he didn't touch her, why he didn't hold her.

Why didn't she respond?

_I love you, Orihime._

Didn't he say it clearly? Perhaps he should have said it gently, sighed it into her mouth, whispered it in her neck.

But he didn't. He said it in a way he knew how.

What went wrong?

He didn't know. He didn't know how to say it in a way a woman like her would need to hear to fall in love with a man like him.

The entrance to a building came into view. The office belonged to the company that published the novel he submitted to a literary contest. It sold very well, much to his surprised confusion. Well enough for plans of second publication to ensue.

He took the stairs and trudged down the hallway of the seventh floor. An unsmiling lady nodded at him when he reached the publisher's office.

"Good morning, Kurosaki."

He nodded politely. His boss' secretary rarely smiled. Half of the employees were terrified of her; the other half didn't care.

"They're in the conference room."

Ichigo frowned. The message he got that morning said nothing about a group meeting.

"All right, thanks."

He left and walked in the direction of the conference room. Ichigo knocked, opened the door and stepped inside the office. A wave of nostalgia struck him with suddenness. Ichigo had no idea what initiated it. A feeling had crept up into his subconscious. It was familiar yet strange, like déjà vu, but not really.

"Finally!" a man laughed, moved forward, blocking the view of his companion, when he saw Ichigo.

Unlike his secretary, Natsume Soseki was an affable man. He can speak English with an accent that made Ichigo think of Michael Caine.

Ichigo gave a lopsided smile as the older man met him. "I'm not late, am I?"

The publisher grinned and tapped his arm twice. "You're always on time, Kurosaki. Always on time."

"Sorry, I can't stay long," said Ichigo, checking his watch. It was his day off and he had made plans with his sisters. "You want to see me about my new translation project?"

"Later. Actually," he paused and turned to the person whom he was previously conversing with. "You're from Karakura too, right?"

Ichigo turned.

Something lurched inside his body.

The air, all of a sudden, felt stifling and very warm. And painfully familiar.

Then:

"Un. I lived there since I was child before moving abroad a few years ago."

That voice.

Natsume faced Ichigo.

"Inoue-san is from New York. I figure we need a different cover art for the English version of your book. A friend from New York recommended her so I told her to submit a few samples." Natsume gestured to Ichigo.

"Now this young man here is a writer. Mind-boggling, eh?" He laughed. "With that orange hair and scary face… Don't let his façade fool you. He's got a sharp brain between his ears – why, he writes for Chūōkōron, this chap!" Here the older man slapped Ichigo's shoulder hard. "And a sensitive heart. Sometimes I worry because with that face, I fear he'll get rejected and with that kind of heart, such heartbreak will be shattering."

Natsume blinked, finally noticing the strange strain between the two. He looked at Inoue first, then at Kurosaki.

"Have you two met before?"

The silence grew thicker, the stare longer.

Natsume shrugged. "Well, Inoue-san is needed somewhere else. We'll meet again, no?"

"I'll be happy to make another illustration for you."

They spoke in English about Natsume's friend in New York. Ichigo thought how weird and different her voice was when speaking in English.

A phone rang then. She apologized for the noise, thanked Natsume and bowed at them, eyes downcast and hair unbound. The ringing faded as she stepped out of the room.

Ichigo swallowed and flinched when the door closed, as though he had woken from a dream.

Frantic, he looked at Natsume. The old man was smiling. Ichigo turned red and gazed off to the side with a grunt.

"What," he huffed, glaring at the door.

Natsume only laughed, and then said, "You decide which cover art to use. I'll give you two days. As for your new project, I was thinking of giving you _My Lost City _by Fitzgerald." His expression took on a more serious tone. "It will need a thoughtful and more careful approach, Kurosaki. You're young and still new in this field but your past work was brilliant. I want to see more, see if you can exceed my expectations. Do you think you can handle it?"

Ichigo's eyes caught fire and he nodded, taking the manuscript from his boss.

"Good. That'll be all, Kurosaki."

Then:

"By the way," said Natsume. "She works for a film studio in Minato."

Ichigo froze. His heart started thudding so hard it hurt. He felt dizzy with hope, what-ifs, and maybes. _Fuck, _he thought when he noticed his palms were sweaty. He rubbed them against his jeans.

The older man smiled at Ichigo's expression. "Coincidence, huh?" He laughed. "But there is no such thing as coincidence." He gave Ichigo the briefcase containing Orihime's portfolio.

"Burroughs said: this is the magical universe."

There are no coincidences and there are no accidents.

Nothing happens unless someone wills it.

:

He skidded to a halt, turning his head left and right, looking for a familiar hair color.

"Shit."

Ichigo took a deep breath, ran a hand through his thick hair. Several passersby gave him questioning glances; some were annoyed because he, a man with tall height and broad shoulders, was standing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk.

He started walking, carefully this time, mouth dry and heart racing as though he were still running. He tried to track her reiatsu; unfortunately, he was still terrible at it. The crowd thinned when he reached an intersection. He looked to his right and decided to cut through the park.

Natsume-san said she worked in Minato. What did it mean? His first impulse was to call Tatsuki. She'd know. Then a spark of irritation tore through him briefly; why didn't she say anything about Inoue? Who else knew she was here?

How long had she been here? How long had she known he was working for Natsume's company? Why did she come back?

Sullen, Ichigo stopped near a flowering tree. He wanted answers but he had no idea what his reaction would be.

"Fuck," he hissed, jaw tight, raking a hand through his hair. When did he become a faltering idiot?

He didn't know where to find her, but she was _here_ and he will find her. There are 13,216,221 people in Tokyo, and 217,335 in Minato.

What were the odds of him finding her?

A hand touched his arm.

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, Ichigo jerked, hissing a curse, and looked to his right.

"Are you still having trouble sensing reiatsu? Or are you spacing out?"

13,216,221 people.

All he wanted was one.

"…Orihime."

She smiled. It was windy so her hair flung this way and that. They curved and twisted through the air, like shiny streamers.

Orihime dropped her gaze, her face pink. "You walked very quickly, Kurosaki-kun. It was hard keeping up with you."

He swallowed. His mouth felt dry, and his heart seemed to contract, vibrate, and change shapes before calming down.

"You were following me?"

She was bright red at this point. Orihime dropped her hand and looked down, clutching the front of her flowery skirt. Her hair shielded her flushed face.

"I—" she began timidly.

"I was looking for you."

Orihime looked up, eyes wide.

"You…" His frown deepened, jaw tightening. "I didn't know you're here. I mean, in Japan. Does Tatsuki know?"

She gave a small shake of her head. "Not yet."

"What?"

"She doesn't know but I'm going to call her later and surprise her."

Orihime began to walk in the opposite direction. Ichigo caught her wrist.

"Are you going to stay?" he demanded.

She didn't turn around to face him.

"Do you want me to?" asked Orihime in a small voice. Ichigo noticed her fingers were shaking.

"It's either you're staying here or I'm going to follow you to New York."

This time, she turned her head to face him. His frown softened; her lips were quivering, and she looked like she was about to cry. "Kurosaki-kun…"

He grinned and slid his hand into hers, their fingers interlacing. She held his hand back with both of hers. Carefully, tenderly, like she was holding a flower. Her eyes were brighter, and she was smiling a smile he knew from high school: a pretty girl was waving at him, wishing him a good morning.

Even with tears sliding down her cheek, her smile widened.

"You're awfully forward."

:

Today, today, each day, I have waited for you.

:

On a Thursday of the month of April, everything began.

Again.

* * *

**notes-**

-Natsume Soseki is named after a Meiji-era novelist (who went to London and liked Shakespeare and stuff.)

-Thank you wiki/google for the links of population

-Chūōkōron is a monthly literary magazine

-according to a supplementary material Karakura is a town near Central Tokyo (which consists of Minato, Chuo, Bunkyo, Chiyoda)

-My first draft didn't include their reunion; just a hint of Orihime going home, but I recalled how I ended my first 2 fics. Both of them didn't have 'proper' endings so I figured, at least this fic should have one. Although I held back and didn't make it very fluffy :D

-a guest reviewer asked if this was a prequel to the rated M fic "rough" from mock tale. I re-read that fic and whoa what a nice coincidence! Because they fit! Thank you, guest-tan, for pointing it out! :D

-oh my god finally I finished this! For something simple and short, it took me 3 years to finish. UGH/slaps self. Ok i was distracted by writing new AU fics (medieval, crime, drama) which will probably remained unfinished D:

-Thank you for your kind words, thank you for your time to read, thank you for your reviews and messages, thank you for your patience, thank you!

-leave a comment to help me improve? :D

-BLEACH © Kubo


End file.
